Control the Power
by Luigi the Ruler
Summary: Part two of my six part "The Fall of Smash" series.Ryu has been dealing with the dark energy inside of him his entire life, but when an old enemy emerges, he will have to choose what matters most to him, his power or his friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, just to let you know, this is my second story. Please feel free to read my first one called Hated by Love, it will explain some character actions that are in this story. I don't own any of the characters, all rights belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Square Enix, and Konami respectively._

Two months have passed since we have last seen our beloved smashers, things were going on pretty well all things considered. **Until** Master Hand then decided to allow tours for fans to come to the mansion and see what it was like outside of the stadium that was used nearby when they didn't teleport to another stage. Many smashers were overwhelmed by their fans, some not as bad, but still causing some irritation. The smashers were all glad when the tourists would leave the mansion, allowing them to get back to their own personal lives. However, what the smashers didn't know was that this same tour would lead a dark foe back into a certain someone's life.

(Outside of the force field)

A normal toad from the Mushroom Kingdom was walking about, going on with his daily life. Since the beginning of the tournament, many inhabitants from the worlds that the smashers came from decided to stay there and build a city near the mansion, that way they were close to the hero from their world and could cheer them on in the battles. The toad was walking towards a grocery store, hoping to get all the supplies he needed for his family.

"Alright, all I need is the milk, eggs, flour, and some cheese.", he said as he was about to enter, but somebody grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The poor toad was so frightened that he couldn't move, he could only look at the person who had grabbed him.

"You! Is this where a certain fighting tournament is going on at!?", the mysterious figure questioned him intensely.

"Guh...guh...guh", was all the toad could reply, fear growing inside of him. The figure then begins to glower at him.

"Well!? Is it!?", he yells at him.

"Y...ye...yes sir!", the toad finally spits out.

The figure then begins to get closer to him,"Is a certain martial artist with a red head band participating here!?"

"YES! That person is Ryu!", the toad replied, closing his eyes as the figure began to breath faster.

"So it's finally time...", he said. The toad then opens his eyes and sees that the figure is suddenly gone and nowhere to be seen. He then begins to hyperventilate, all the while taking in what had just happened.

"Wh...who...who was that guy?", he musters out.

(The Smash train system)

The figure runs into the tunnel leading to the train that will take him to the mansion on the other side of the force field. He runs past some people who are just staring at him with fear in their eyes. He then notices some security is coming up to him and begins to growl to himself.

"Sir, may we see your ticket? We have been informed that someone has just ran in here and is trying to get on the train without a ticket.", one of the security guards asks.

The next thing the guards knew was that they were on the ground, clenching to their bodies as the figure shows them his 'ticket', his ticket for his fists! He punched both of them in the stomach so hard that they couldn't muster a word back to their superiors. The figure then notices a train is pulling out to go to the mansion and jumps on before the doors shut. He then looks out the window as security is now going crazy, looking for him even though he is out of their reach. The train then enters a tunnel for a little bit before coming out of the other side and having full view of the mansion. The figure then looks out of the window and begins to smirk.

"You cannot escape it!", he says to himself as the others in the car look at him with curiosity. When the train finally pulled in, the figure jumps off and out of the tunnel system, leading him to the upper floor near the mansion. He then notices that security guards are receiving orders to not let him in, even though they didn't know who to look for in the first place. Still, even with the orders given, the figure slips in and sneaks around the mansion. He was planning to sneak up on whoever he was after, but then notices the portal leading them to the arena near the mansion. He then smirks again.

"Fine! He will come to face me when he knows that I'm here!", he says as he then materializes into the arena battlefield where the stands are. Thankfully for him, nobody is there and he can find a hiding spot, which he did. Now all he has to do is wait.

(Inside of the mansion)

"Mario, can you show us what your room looks like!?", one of the fans asks the plumber, only for the same said plumber to facepalm himself.

"No! Besides, your tour time is up and you must-a leave so that others can take the tour!", Mario responds.

The group of fans then all begin to 'aww' as they stopped taking photos and asking questions and went back to the train station to get back on and go back to the city. The smashers, however, were happy that they could stop for a little while.

"Thank you! Come back again!", Mario said, however, gagging on that last sentence. The group then exited the main entrance and the doors were closed, making all of the smashers sigh in relief to themselves.

"Thank goodness!", Link exclaimed.

"I thought they never leave!", Little Mac said.

"Well, at least we can do some things now before they watch our battles.", Captain Falcon said as the others groaned at this, remembering **that** was also scheduled. Mario then noticed Master Hand passing by and wanted to ask him the question that was on **everyone's** mind.

"Master Hand, why do you have us give-a tours for the fans now? I thought-a you hated people coming here!", Mario asked.

Master Hand then turned around and looked at them,"I'm sorry, I know **I** hate it and I know **you** hate it, but **someone** just has to spend all of our money on alcoholic beverages, I don't have to say who since I think you already know who it is.", Master Hand said as the smashers just groaned and facepalmed themselves.

"Once we have enough money again, I will stop the tours! That is...IF MY BROTHER DOESN'T SPEND ALL OF OUR INCOME!", Master Hand then yells in a certain direction, scaring the smashers that were nearby him. Crazy Hand then appears around the corner.

"Hey, how's a little wine going to get us broke?", he asks ignorantly, making Master Hand begin to fume. He then settles down a little and turns to the smashers.

"Alright, please get ready in fifteen minutes.", he says before he heads for his teleporter to the announcers box, Crazy Hand then began to follow him.

"Hey, wait up bro!", he yells.

The smashers then look at each other and begin to groan,"Well, this may not be the **worst** thing that has happened...", Zelda said, trying to help everyone relax.

"Yeah, maybe your-a right.", Mario said as Peach came by and grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey now, don't be droopy! Just relax and get ready for the fights!", she said trying to cheer him up. This resulted in success as Mario began to smile.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to win for-a my Peachy-poo!", he said as he kissed her hand, making her smile. Link then shook his head at him.

"Sorry Mario, but I'm going to win. And also note, that's not how you flirt, **this** is how you flirt!", he said as he grabbed Zelda's hand and kissed it a little longer than Mario, making nearly everyone else get up and leave.

"Great, they're at it again!"

"Will those two ever stop trying to out do the other?"

"Please! It will be a miracle if they stopped!"

Mario and Link had a rivalry with each other since they were both the main mascots of Nintendo, with Mario being slightly ahead. The two often challenged each other to see who was better, which led to someone having to do something for the winner. It was all fun and games, but everyone got tired of it every once in a while.

"Get ready for another battle.", Zelda said to Peach as they watched the men look at each other intensely, but with grins on their faces.

"No! This is how you-a do it!", Mario said as he kissed Peach's hand slightly, but for a long time.

"No! This!", Link said as he kissed Zelda's hand for a little while, but he kissed it very passionately. Fox then jumped into the fray.

"Boys, boys, if you're ever going to get a girl to **really** like you, **this** is how you do it!", he said as he grabbed Samus's hand and kissed it. However, after he kissed, he then began licking it with his tongue, causing Samus to laugh. However, Mario and Link looked disgusted at him.

"EW! What are you, some kind of animal!?", Link shouted.

Fox and Samus then grinned,"Well, technically I'm an alien, but..."

"DO NOT ANSWER THAT!", Link shouted, making both Fox and Samus to laugh at him.

"Well, at least **I** made **my** girl laugh!", he said, making both of them look at him with competition in their eyes.

"Alright, enough with the smooching,", Ryu suddenly joined in with Cloud and Bayonetta at his side,"we have a battle to get ready for."

"You're right, let's-a go!", Mario said as he led the others to the stadium. When they got there, they spotted Luigi and Falco talking with each other as they came up towards them.

"Hey, who's going to be first?", Peach asked.

"It looks to be Kirby and Jigglypuff.", Falco said as the intercom then started up and the fans began filling in the seats.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!", Master Hand shouted,"We hope you enjoy the battles that are going to happen today, starting off with Kirby and Jigglypuff! Are you ready?"

"YES! YES! YES!", the crowd started to chant.

"Already, here we go!", Master Hand shouted as both Kirby and Jigglypuff materialized onto the battlefield arena. They then looked at each other before looking around at the stands.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted.

Kirby then began to dash to Jigglypuff, who was upset that they had to fight each other. But instead of attacking her, he stopped just enough out of arm's reach, Jigglypuff then stopped the crying that she was doing.

"Jiggly?", she asked at Kirby, who was blushing at the moment and hiding his hands behind his back.

"Poyo...", he said before he brought his hands in front of him to show her what he was holding. What he was holding were some pink roses that he had saved up some money for to give them to her. Jigglypuff then began to smile weakly through her crying, which made Kirby smile weakly as well.

"Aww...", the crowds went, feeling happy for the two.

"Aww, isn't that sweet folks? Maybe we should pick somebody else.", Master Hand said over the intercom.

The smashers were also looking at the two while having smiles on their faces.

"Aww, those two are so sweet!", Peach said.

"It looks like they were made for each other...", Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah, I don't recall them ever getting into fights!", Falco said.

"Yeah, they tell each other their problems, they cheer each other up, they let the other alone when they need to cool down, they're the perfect smash couple!", Bayonetta said while looking at them with gladness in her eyes.

"Yeah...", Mario and Peach agreed, wishing that Kirby and Jigglypuff were the 'best couple in smash' instead of them personally.

"Hey, look! He's going to give them to her!", Falco said as Kirby held out the flowers. Jigglypuff then began to reach out for them, when suddenly, BAM! A blur came out of nowhere and grabbed her, then a white flash appeared, blinding everyone. When it stopped, they saw Jigglypuff lying on the ground, looking like she got beat up **very badly**. They then looked at the person over her, he had on a black gi with a rope tying it up. He wore some weird Japanese sandals as well. His hair was fire red, his eyes were glowing, and a Japanese symbol had materialized onto the back of his gi after he had done the attack. Ryu's eyes then shot up when he saw him.

"No! It can't be!", he said as he looked at him closer.

"Worthless!", the figure says as he kicks Jigglypuff away from him, making Kirby look on in shock.

Ryu then stood up and went over out onto the platform so the figure could see him. He then breathed deeply as he was about to yell.

"AKUMA!"

Akuma then heard him and turned around, he then noticed him and began to smile.

"RYU! IT HAS COME TO THIS!"

"LET ME AT HIM!", Ryu growled as he was about to jump to the ground, but the others stopped him from doing so.

"Ryu, you know this person!?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes! Now let me deal with him!", Ryu yelled.

"Oh no you don't! **We'll-a** take care of him!", Mario said.

"NO! **I** must deal with him!", Ryu yelled.

"Sorry Ryu, but you have no choice!", Ike said as he pushed Ryu back, getting him away from Akuma's sight. Akuma then began to charge up an attack.

"If you will not bring him to me, THEN I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!", he yelled as he was about to let go a Hadoken, but suddenly Kirby jumped and smacked his attack away with his hand, sending it flying into the air and exploding on its own. Akuma then glowered at the angry Popstar hero.

"So, you want to go up against me!?", he spattered.

"POYO!", Kirby shouted.

"Well then, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!", Akuma yelled as the two charged at each other.

"KIRBY! NO!", Ryu yelled, but it was too late. The two were near each other to take battle. Kirby then jumped and tried to kick Akuma in the chest, but Akuma jumped over him and landed on his feet before Kirby did like wise. Akuma then charged at Kirby and punched him in his face, making him fly back to the other side of the arena. Kirby then got up and looked around, only to get Shoryukened in the face, sending him into the air with Akuma above him. Suddenly, Akuma then punched his fist into Kirby's back and sent him down into the ground, causing a little crater to form. Kirby then got up and was looking a little dizzy, he was bleeding from the mouth , making a little puddle of blood at his feet. Akuma then used his special Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to kick him about twenty times before landing back on the ground with Kirby barely able to stand up as he was on his hands and looking down at the ground while even more blood was coming up his mouth as he spout out a ton of it and was breathing hardly. Akuma then scoffed at this.

"Is that all you've got!?", he said before he kicked Kirby onto the ground, making him roll over and look up into the sky. Akuma then stood over him.

"I'm going to finish this!", he said as he held up his fist into the air.

"NO!", Ryu yelled as Akuma's fist was coming down to finish off the pink puffball.

BOOM!

Everyone then looked to see what had happened. What they saw amazed them.

Jigglypuff had blocked Akuma's attack and was standing over Kirby, protecting him; albeit, still struggling due to Akuma's earlier attack. Akuma was shocked at first, but then put back on his angry face.

"Well, you've surprised me, BUT THAT WAS A MISTAKE!", he yelled as he then redrew his fist and smacked Jigglypuff away a couple of feet. When Jigglypuff was struggling to get back up, Akuma used his special Tastsumaki Senpukyaku again and finished this time with an axe-kick, sending her crashing down into the ground. Jigglypuff was bleeding out at a few places on her face.

"Jiggly...", she said before collapsing down onto the ground, both of the pink puffballs defeated. Akuma then looked at Master Hand's box and stared at him.

"Is that the best you have!? Give me Ryu and that will be all!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS AKUMA!", Ryu yelled as he got up ready to charge at him, but Cloud and Ike then stopped him.

"Nope!", Ike said,"You're staying here!"

"Ryu! Let Master Hand deal with this!", Cloud said, trying to calm him down. Ryu then stopped struggling and calmed down a little bit, making the others worried about him. Master Hand then stared back at Akuma.

"No! Ryu will not face you anytime soon!", he yelled. This made Akuma begin to glower violently.

"THEN DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH **ALL** OF YOUR OTHER 'SMASHERS'!", he yelled back.

"Ha!", Sonic scoffed,"He has to be crazy if he thinks that Master Hand will..."

"You know what, let's do that!", Master Hand suddenly shouted, making every other smasher jump at his words.

"WHAT!?", Sonic yelled.

"I will send out all of my other smashers to try to defeat you, if you defeat them all, then you will fight Ryu! If they win, you will leave, got it!?", Master Hand asked.

Akuma growled at first, then smiled as he thought about it.

"Alright! This ought to be fun!", he said."You hear that Ryu!? You better hope I beat them all so that we can see each other again!"

Ryu then tried to get up,"Master Hand! This is too risky, let me fight him! I'm what he wants!"

"I'm sorry Ryu, but I'm not putting you in danger while the others sit by! They are going to be helping you!"

"Don't worry Ryu, we've got him!", Marth exclaimed, making the others join with him. Ryu then sat back down and began to clenching his fists.

"Akuma, I **swear** you're going down!", he said to himself as the others got prepared to face their new enemy.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Yep! It was Akuma in chapter 8 of Hated by Love! Looks like he wants Ryu to fight with him, but can he defeat everyone else? Can anyone stand up to him? Why did Master Hand agree to this? What will Ryu do? We'll have to see when I get to write the next chapter of this story! So until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby opened his eyes and saw that he was in a different spot then he was before, he then tasted something in his mouth that suggested that something had happened to him that he had forgotten.

"Ah! Kirby! You're-a wake!", Kirby then turned his head and saw Mario standing next to him. He then looked at him confusedly.

"Poyo?", he asked.

"Oh no, you've forgotten! Well...um... you were about to give-a the flowers to Jigglypuff...and...um... someone came and beat-a you both up.", Mario explained, however, feeling sad that he had to remind him. Kirby then looked up at the ceiling and suddenly remembered that he was possibly nearly killed.

"Poyo...", he said in a embarrassed tone, suddenly, he remembered his girlfriend had tried to protect him. He then looked at Mario and grabbed his overalls,"Poyo! Poyo!?"

"Don't worry Kirby,", Link said as he came up,"she's right over there.", he said as he pointed towards Jigglypuff, who was resting in a bed just like he was. Kirby then relaxed, however, became upset when he saw that she was still bleeding a good bit. He then felt really dizzy at the moment after he knew she was alright.

"We're-a sorry Kirby, but we are getting some blood from a nearby hospital so that-a you can be restored, you lost a lot of it!", Mario explained. Kirby then looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, right! Master Hand has said that-a **we** will try to stop-a Ryu's enemy so that he won't have to! We are saving our-a blood so that we can be prepared to fight.", Mario said. Kirby then understood and nodded his head, he then rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"We are thankful that we-a got you here to the hospital before some-a critical problems arose! But for-a now, you must rest, Dr. Mario's orders!", Mario said before Kirby nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep pretty fast. Mario then walked away and out of the room where everyone was waiting outside, wanting to know how they were.

"Are they okay?", Peach asked.

"They are-a fine.", Mario said, making everyone sigh in relief. Everyone joined them as they used a teleporter to the hospital, hoping that the two puffballs were going to live. Once they had heard the news, they would all return back to the stadium and face off against Akuma. Some of the smashers agreed to stay here in the hospital to watch over the two as the others were to get ready for the fight. They had brought Ryu along as well, hoping that he would remain calm as the others tried to take down his nemesis. Ryu, however, wasn't happy.

"I'll be going back the moment I have a chance!", Ryu said.

"Hey, we didn't say you **have** to be here with us all of the time, just until someone defeats Akuma!", Ike spoke up.

"Then I should head back, stretch my muscles, and get ready because none of you have a chance!", Ryu retorted. The smashers were getting fed up with Ryu talking about how he **had** to deal with Akuma, they were tired of hearing that they didn't have a chance, **they were tired of hearing that only he had the power to stop him**.

"Ryu, you should be thankful that we're helping you out!", Falco said irritatedly.

"Yeah! Be-a thankful!", Wario then shot at him.

"Ryu, you need our help.", Marth tried to peacefully explain.

"None of you get it! He's too powerful! Only **I** know how to stop him!", Ryu bursted out.

"Hey! If **you** tell us, we **will** defeat him!", Ike yelled angrily.

"No! It's not just that! He has spent **years** fighting, I'm sorry, but **none** of you have enough experience to hold a candle towards him!", Ryu yelled. The smashers then took offence at what he had said, most notably Snake, Sonic, Falco, Little Mac, Bayonetta, Lucario, and Mewtwo, who had the biggest ego of anyone.

"BAH! He will never be able to hit me, I will wipe the floor with him!", Mewtwo arrogantly exclaimed.

"Not enough experience? I'M A FIGHTING TYPE!", Lucario shouted.

"Ryu, maybe you should just focus on something else.", Palutena advised.

"No! I must focus on the heat of my upcoming battle!", Ryu said as he walked to the other side of the hallway, making everyone just groan in irritation.

"He thinks we're weak!", Bowser said in a annoyed tone.

"He's just stupid daddy!", Bowser Jr. said, trying to please his father.

"He's become arrogant!", Lucario scoffed.

"Pot calling the kettle black.", Bayonetta shot, making Lucario glare at her.

"What do you mean?", he asked in a angry tone.

"You said that you have the martial arts ability to take Akuma down, yet you have still lost to **many** of these fighters, who have almost **no** training!", Bayonetta said firmly. "You should put your money where your mouth is!" Lucario looked shocked at her, but then scoffed it of.

"BAH! Wait till I show him, no, **you** that this 'Akuma' is no threat to me!", he said before walking away. Bayonetta then shook her head as she then noticed Ryu coming back towards them, still thinking about how he was going to take on Akuma. An idea then popped up into her head.

"So Mario, you have never told us about why we do teleporters instead of the arena, can you please tell us?", she asked. Mario then looked at her and raised an eyebrow for questioning, Bayonetta then looked quickly at Ryu with her eyes and back at Mario with a tilt of her head. Mario then caught on to what she was doing.

"Oh yes! We-a actually had that arena built all the way back in the **first** tournament, when there were just twelve of us! Master Hand then-a decided not to use it anymore and decided to use teleporters to take us to our-a home worlds instead. However, when money is a little tight or the city wants to watch-a battle, we go back to it. It is after all a half mile away from the mansion and city!", he said, trying to get Ryu's focus on him instead of Akuma.

"So what went on during the first tournament?", Bayonetta asked, trying to help him.

"Well, a lot went on... like-a"

"Like not knowing Samus was a woman!", Link then said while laughing. However, he was then elbowed in the gut by Samus, who wanted to make him pay for that jab.

"Link, somewhat a strategist, still extremely stupid!", Falco then said while snickering, making some others snicker with him. Mario then came up to Link, who was still holding onto his stomach.

"Link, we're-a trying to make Ryu focus on-a something else.", Mario whispered.

"And **that's** what you decided to talk about!? The old stadium!?" Link whispered in a dumbfounded tone. "Mario, there are other things to try to get his attention, **that** is not one of them!"

"I think he is-a interested, isn't that right Ryu?", Mario asked the wandering warrior. Ryu then looked at Mario and shook his head.

"Mario, I shouldn't be focusinging about how the stadium is used every now and then, I should be focusing on how I'm going to deal with Akuma!", he said as he looked away. Mario then looked down at the floor.

"Mama mia...", he said. Link then patted him on the back.

"Hey, while it may have not been the best thing to talk about, it was a good try at least.", he said encouragingly.

"Oh well Mario...", Bayonetta said.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Akuma?", Fox then asked from where he was leaning against the wall next to Falco.

"Ah! We-a plan to send out some of our-a heavy hitters with some light ones!", Mario said as he then noticed that the same said fighters were coming up."Here they are!"

The fighters that were chosen were Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Charizard, and Olimar. This made some of the smashers happy since Donkey Kong and Charizard would be working together against Akuma, as well as Diddy Kong with them.

"Now Diddy Kong, remember, you can cheat as much as you want!", Link said with everyone agreeing. Diddy Kong then narrowed his eyes and began to cackle evilly, he was always a cheater that everyone had disapproved of, **but now** **he was encouraged to do it**. The smashers then noticed the portal glowing and Master Hand coming out of it.

"Have you chosen already?", he asked.

"Yep! These are-a the ones!", Mario said as he motioned towards the four chosen fighters.

"Good, he has been anxious to fight **someone** , just so he can get closer to fighting Ryu.", Master Hand said. "You will be watching from the TV right?", he asked.

"Don't-a worry, we have-a one right here! Besides, I don't think he will-a win this fight!", Mario assuredly said.

"Let's hope so...", Master Hand said as he led the fighters through the teleporter. Ryu watched this and began to glower to himself, wanting to take on Akuma himself.

(Back at the arena)

Akuma was walking back and forth on the battle arena, eager for his next challenge. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared back in his box with Crazy Hand. Akuma then glared at him.

"Well? Where are my challengers!?", Akuma yelled at him.

"Why, they are here right now!", Master Hand exclaimed as he pointed towards them as they came out onto the battle arena. Akuma then noticed them and studied them, he then scoffed at this.

"WHAT!? **THIS** is the best you could get!? I have to fight animals and a little human!?", he asked in a underestimated tone.

"Yes, these were the chosen ones.", Master Hand said as the Kongs grinned at him, Charizard growled at him with smoke coming out of his mouth with Olimar riding on top of the pokemon.

"FINE! THEN LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!", he yelled as he got into stance, the others as well. They then glared at him, as he did like wise, waiting for the match to start.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted.

Akuma then charged at them, ready to pound them with his fists. The four then charged at him with Charizard in the lead with Olimar riding on his back as Donkey Kong came up behind with Diddy Kong on his shoulder. Charizard then used his flare-blitz attack to throw Akuma off guard, however, Akuma saw this coming and slid underneath him as he used the attack. Olimar then jumped off of him and began plucking up all of his Pikmin in to battle the man. He threw his red, yellow, and purple Pikmin at Akuma, hoping they would knock him down. Unfortunately, Akuma just punched the yellow one away, kicked the red one into the sky, and axe-kicked the purple one into the ground, he then lunged for Olimar and his remaining Pikmin. Olimar thankfully dodged, however, not without losing his blue Pikmin, leaving him with only the white one. Donkey Kong tried to sneak up on Akuma and use his hands to squash him, but Akuma knew he was behind him and slipped underneath his hands as they closed together. Donkey Kong was shocked and was trying to attack again, but was knocked away with a Shoryuken. Akuma then returned his attention back to Olimar, who now had Diddy next to him to help him out. However, instead of helping, Diddy threw his last Pikmin at Akuma, who just slapped him away.

"Worthless!", he said as he lunged at Diddy. Diddy was able to dodge in enough time, **however** , Olimar wasn't and was now within Akuma's reach.

"GOT YOU!", Akuma yelled as he then began to punch and kick Olimar around. Akuma then stopped his attack by kneeing Olimar across his entire body, making his air escape his lungs, he then jumped into the air and kicked him over to the other side, the captain defeated. The Kongs and Charizard were shocked at first, but then enraged as they began to charge at him again. However, Akuma just smirked to himself, **this is what he wanted**. The Kongs were a little off away before Charizard reached Akuma and tried to slice him with his claws, only for Akuma to redirect every attack.

"What is this? You expect to defeat me with your CLAWS? You are really unintelligent!", he mocked the dragon, making Charizard very angry. Charizard then tried to use his tail, but Akuma jumped over it and then landed on it, making Charizard roar out in pain. Akuma then used this as a distraction and Shoryukened Charizard into the air, he then used his special Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to kick him even longer than the other two puffballs. When he was finished, he kicked him in the back, making a crunching noise and sending Charizard down to the ground. Charizard then tried to get back up, but when he looked up, Akuma used a Shoryuken to knock his mouth, making his teeth pierce through his tongue. As if that wasn't bad enough, Charizard coughed up a lot of blood due to the kicks that were given to him, after spitting some blood out of his mouth, Charizard began to grow dizzy and due to the lack of blood, fell over defeated. Donkey Kong and Diddy were now worried about how they would do. Donkey Kong then charged up his special punch while Diddy ran at Akuma, ready to use his banana peel to throw him off guard. Diddy then threw it at him.

"Is THIS what you fight me with!?", Akuma yelled as he held the banana peel in his hand that he had caught it with, making Diddy gulp. Diddy then turned around and tried to run away, but Akuma jumped over and in front of him and kicked him in the chest, making some blood come up. Akuma then used a regular Tastsumaki Senpukyaku on him and then used a Hadoken, sending him down on the ground. Poor Donkey Kong was petrified with fear that he had forgotten to protect Diddy. Akuma then walked over towards the fallen monkey.

"Say goodnight animal!", he said as he stomped on Diddy's chest, making Diddy choke on blood and cry out in pain. Donkey Kong then felt all of the anger in the world grow in him as he saw what happened. No more afraid of what would happen as he then charged at Akuma with speed that could be described as supersonic. He was going to make him pay for what he did to his nephew. He then reached Akuma, who had his back towards him, and used everything he had in this one punch to knock out the evil martial artist once and for all. He then let go of his punch as it made its way towards him, then suddenly, Akuma jumped behind him and was ready to finish the last fighter, who was left open dus to using his attack.

"Should known I would have heard you!", Akuma said as he punched Donkey Kong in the stomach, making the gorilla's eyes bulge out. He then kneed him in the face, punched him in the chest, and kicked him in the stomach again, making the mighty Donkey Kong to bleed through his mouth. Donkey Kong fell to his knees as he looked up to see what Akuma would do. Akuma then smirked at the defenseless smasher.

"It ends here!", he said as he used his Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to launch him into the air and finally used his special Hadoken to blast him even higher, making his crash back down into the ground even more painful. Finally, after much abusement, Donkey Kong fainted, making Akuma the winner of the battle and him defeating more smashers. Akuma then looked up at Master Hand.

"Is that it!? I want more fighters!", he yelled. Master Hand was shocked at how he had defeated all four of them, but then groaned to himself. He knew **something** had to be done.

(At the hospital)

"Oh no...", Mario said as he was shaking his head inside of his palm of his hand. They had just watched the fight and saw that they lost **two** of their heaviest hitters all too easily.

"What a disaster...", was all Cloud could say as he looked at the downded smashers. Kirby and Jigglypuff, who were awake at the time, were just crying as they saw their friends defeated before their own eyes. Bayonetta was just shaking her head and mumbling about how they should have planned more properly. Pikachu was crying very hard as Samus just rocked him in her arms, trying to calm him down. Fox just went up to Samus and wrapped his arms around her and shook his head as well. Captain Falcon and Falco just facepalmed themselves, Shulk was breathing deeply, and Marth was looking at the floor in disgrace. Ryu, however, knew this would happen.

"See? This is why I must fight him!", Ryu said. All of the other smashers just looked at him and shook their heads.

"Please Ryu, let-a us try to take him down.", Luigi pleaded. Ryu only 'hmphed' in response. The portal then opened and Master Hand and some others brought in the defeated smashers and put them on the beds and went to go get some doctors and nurses. Master Hand then sighed.

"This is terrible! We must plan this more carefully!"

"Master Hand, just let me take care of him!", Ryu pressed.

"I'm sorry Ryu, but that is not happening right now! We are going to choose some other smashers, this time more carefully! I don't want to see any of my other smashers bleed due to him beating the juice out of you!", Master Hand said.

"Master Hand, we have a plan! Just listen...", Marth said as Master Hand leaned forward towards him. Ryu just shook his head and went to the bathroom. He then looked into the mirror and tightened his fist.

"There is only one way to take him down...", he said as he let his anger build up inside of him.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Phew! This one was a long one to write! Uh oh, I don't like what Ryu is planning...can the other smashers talk him out of it, or will Ryu actually use the power he's afraid of? I don't know, but I'm excited to find out! Sorry if the explanation for the arena seems cheap, because that's what it is, cheap. You've heard it from me, I know it was just cheap. However, I just wanted to explain things easier and not have any plot-holes, I will try to plan this better next time (Yes, this isn't where the fights take place, that is the teleporter back in the mansion. This was just explained so that smash city could watch the battles as well without having to go to a different world. Lazy, yes, but it gets the job done.) Please send me your reviews and send feedback, I would much appreciate it. Until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	3. Chapter 3

"We-a have to do something!", Mario said to everyone else that was there in the hospital room, the four most recent smashers had been put on medical attention and were healing at that very moment, yet all of them were out cold.

"Yes, but **what** can we do?", Bayonetta asked, trying to help Mario come up with a plan.

"I still want to fight-a him, but I don't want **all** of-a us to end up **here** while Ryu will deal with him!", Mario said."I don't-a know what to do and it's-a driving me crazy!"

"Well, hopefully Master Hand has come up with a plan.", Cloud said.

"Yes, I was hearing him talking about it!", Ganondorf said. He then put his hand up to his chin while he thought on it,"I wonder..."

"So he has a plan? What does that mean for **us**?", Falco said. Suddenly, Master Hand came into the room.

"Good news smashers, I have..."

"Yes, we know! Ganondorf told us already.", Mewtwo said as if he had heard it over and over.

"Oh...well in the meantime, you still have to take him on!", Master Hand said.

"WHAT!?", the smashers exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but this plan needs to catch him off guard. Besides, he could suspect something if all of the sudden I just let my plan go and it fails miserably, I need you guys to make him think that nothing is going on, got it?", the smashers then begrudgingly nodded their heads. "Good! I have to go back now to see what he's doing, so please get the next fighters ready, **and please** **take him down this time**!", Master Hand said as he went through the teleporter. The smashers then looked at each other.

"So...who wants to go?", Mario asked.

"I will!", the smashers heard and turned their heads to see who said that, it was Lucario. Lucario then stood up from where he was meditating and gave a heroic gaze.

"I will go with the others to battle this demon, and I will show you all who is the greatest fighter in this tournament!", he said while he glared at Bayonetta, eager to prove her wrong.

"HAH! Good luck out there, weakling!", Mewtwo scoffed, making Lucario grunt in irritation.

"Okay, who else?", Falco asked.

"I'll go!", Little Mac said as he tightened his gloves. "I've been really wanting to fight someone since he arrived and this is the best opportunity to do it!"

"Count me in!", Roy said as he drew his blade out of his sheath. "I will show him why you shouldn't test the wielder of the Fire Emblem!"

"I shall join them!", the Wii Fit Trainer said as she began stretching out. "I want to make him pay for ruining our tournament **and** putting our friends in medical need!", she said while Roy and Little Mac joined in with her, Lucario just rolled his eyes to this.

"We need just one more...", Cloud said. They then heard a little sizzle build up and turned around and saw Pikachu sparking his cheeks ready to go, surprising Samus at this.

"Pikachu, you want to go take on Akuma?", she asked him.

"Pika Pi!", he said boldly and got up to join the group that was ready to go.

"Pikachu, wait!", Samus said as she reached out for him, but Cloud put his hand on her shoulder.

"Samus, he wants to help Ryu, let him. I know that you don't want him to get hurt, but others will be even worst off if he doesn't.", he explained as Samus shrank back and nodded her head, making Pikachu come back to her.

"Be careful out there, okay?", she said.

"Pikachu!", the pokemon replied with a determined smile on his face with his cheeks letting out sparks.

"Good luck!", she said before kissing him on top of his head, Pikachu then went back to the group and jumped up on Roy's shoulders, who nodded his head to the others. Fox then came up and sat next to Samus.

"Hey, he's okay, they got this!", he said as he grabbed her hand and held it in his, squeezing it to get her attention. Samus then looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think they will be able to take him down, we may not be able to take him down, I might not be able to take him down.", she said as she closed her eyes. Fox then put his hand on her face.

"Hey, we **will** win this! We have won our previous struggles, we can do this as well!", he said as he pulled her in closer to him and tried to encourage her with Bayonetta and Mario agreeing with him. Cloud, however, was not optimistic.

"I don't know, if anyone we should be worried about right now, it should be Ryu.", he said, making everyone just look to the floor as they thought about their friend.

"I hope it doesn't come down to him.", Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah, he would be the last-a one that would go.", Luigi added.

"Wait a minute, where **is** Ryu?", Falco asked as everyone then noticed that he wasn't with them. Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door open and Ryu came back in and looked back at the TV screen, all while tightening his fists and grumbling to himself. The smashers were worried what Ryu was thinking at the moment, but Master Hand then came back for the next group.

"Alright, have you decided who's next?", he asked. Roy, Pikachu, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer,and Lucario then stepped forward except for Pikachu, who was riding on Roy's shoulder.

"This is us.", Roy said.

"Good, he has been waiting for you guys and would like to meet you now.", Master Hand said as he led them into the teleporter, making Ryu think about the situation.

 _"I'm sorry Master Hand, but **you** putting these guys in danger, not Akuma!"_, he thought to himself as he then began to let his anger grow.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma was looking around, waiting for his next opponents to take him on. Akuma was looking forward to taking them down so that he would get closer to Ryu with each victory. He then noticed Master Hand return to his box and he faced the other way, knowing that his opponents would come out. He was right as the group came out of the teleporter and stood away from him a good distance, however, he could still see the glares from all of them.

"So, this is who they chose? This is different from the last group, but will still share the same fate!", he said as he took his stance, ready to face off against them. Roy then readied his sword, Pikachu let sparks build up, Wii Fit Trainer then took a stance, Little Mac stood in a boxing position, and Lucario let his aura build up.

 _"Time to show those arrogant fools who is the best one here!_ ", Lucario thought as he remembered what Ryu and Bayonetta had told him. The tension grew in the air as they waited for Master Hand to let the battle commence, everyone in the stands were at the edge of their seats.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted as they charged at each other. Roy was being cautious and was running a bit slower behind the group as he didn't want to be knocked out since he had the Fire Emblem with him. Lucario, however, was more than ready to fight Akuma.

"Let's see if you can take me on!", Lucario shouted as he lunged at Akuma, who dodged and used a Shoryuken to knock him away. He then noticed the Wii Fit Trainer coming up to him and stood his ground. The Wii Fit Trainer then jumped and tried to hit him with her yoga attacks, however, Akuma dodged all but the last one and instead grabbed her on the last one and threw her away from him. He then heard someone trying to charge at him and rolled out of the way as Little Mac tried to hit him with his Jolt Haymaker, Little Mac then landed on his feet and turned around and stared at Akuma, ready to go at him again. He then charged at him to use his Rising Uppercut so that the others could deal with him in the air, but missed as Akuma rolled under him. When he landed on his feet, Akuma then sweep-kicked the legs out from under him and made him fall flat onto his face. Akuma then noticed Lucario jump into the air as he came down and tried to hit him with a aura charged punch, Akuma just simply rolled away as Lucario punched the ground, causing a crater to form for a bit before the arena regenerated back to its original form because Master Hand had made this ability available so he didn't have to pay every time the arena was damaged, however, it was only for the arena it self. Akuma then got back onto his feet and smirked at the group for how they had fail to give him a challenge.

"Might as well give up! You can't take me down!", he scoffed. Lucario grew in anger, however, he didn't move one step in order to still remain in the battle. Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer then took one step forward to scare him.

"Come on, we'll take you down!", Little Mac said as he got into stance. The Wii Fit Trainer then took off at Akuma, hoping to surprise him with her hula hoops. She lunged and began to spin them, but Akuma jumped over her and used a Tastsumaki Senpukyaku on her and finished with a Joudan Sokutougeri to send her across the arena. Little Mac then tried to use this opportunity to land a blow to the back of him, but Akuma then jumped into the air and spun around and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. He then raised his hand, ready to send a Hadoken to the others, when suddenly he **actually** had his elbow go back and hit Wii Fit Trainer in the gut, who was sneaking up on him. The Wii Fit Trainer then gasped for air as Akuma then spun around and kicked her behind the head, making her fly to the side for a short distance. When she got up, she was met with Akuma's special Shoryuken, hitting her hard in the stomach. She then coughed out some blood as they went up into the air and came back down, with his fist still in her stomach. He then threw her down onto the ground as she drifted into unconsciousness, making yet another loss for the smashers. The rest of the group looked at this and began to build up anger. Akuma, however, was not impressed.

"Well, so much for a challenge!", he mocked as Roy and Little Mac came charging at him.

"You get the upper half, I'll get the bottom!", Little Mac said to Roy as they came up upon him. However, Akuma dodged the punch that Little Mac was giving and the slash that Roy was giving. He then kneed Little Mac in the face, making him lose focus, he then elbowed Roy away as he then turned around and side-kicked Little Mac away. Pikachu then came charging up with electricity surrounding his tail as he tried to use his Iron Tail attack. Akuma dodged this attack and kicked Pikachu away from him, Pikachu then recovered and steadied himself, ready to attack at another chance. Lucario then lunged at Akuma, but Akuma grabbed him and rolled back and kicked Lucario in the stomach, sending him back a couple of yards. Roy then slashed at him, but missed and was met with a Shoryuken. Little Mac then got up and and went in for his ultimate attack, the K.O. Punch. He had been letting Akuma build this up for him as he was hit with every blow.

"Let's see you dodge this!", he said as he was a foot away from Akuma and let go of his punch faster than the eye could see. The stands then gasped, as did Little Mac, Akuma simply dodged the attack as if it was slow. He then smirked at the boxer.

"MY TURN!", he said as he Shoryukened him into the air with his fist glowing in power. Little Mac then felt his ribs crack as he was going up into the air. Suddenly, Akuma then punched him downwards and made him collide with the ground face first, creating a temporary crater. When Akuma got up from him, the smashers and stands could see a small puddle of blood coming out of Little Mac's mouth as he struggled to get back up. Finally, after a few seconds, he collapsed, making him the second loss. Roy and Pikachu then started getting a little worried that they might not win this. Lucario, on the other hand, was so full of himself at the moment that he was convinced that he would win this fight.

"ALRIGHT, I'M DONE HOLDING BACK, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!", he yelled as he lunged at Akuma, only to be met with a kick to the chest, sending him to the other side of the arena. Akuma then landed on his feet and kicked Roy down onto the ground and kicked Pikachu up into the air and jumped up and axe-kicked him back down to the ground, making the pokemon grunt to this. Akuma was about to finish him off when suddenly Lucario came back and threw a flurry of punches at him.

"FEEL THE POWER OF AURA!", he yelled as he continued his assualt. Akuma was redirecting every punch and was looking for an opening to punish him for it. Lucario then upped the pace as he punched faster, hoping to catch him off guard. Akuma, however, showed no sign of struggling and simply redirected every punch. Lucario then tried to push himself further, but this was his mistake. When he let out a punch with twice the amount of power behind it, Akuma recognized this and decided to punch him in the chest for missing him. Lucario then felt the punch like a blow from Ganondorf, extremely powerful. He then felt **extremely** tired after his assualt, he had used up all of his energy. Akuma then readied himself.

"NOW **YOU** FEEL THE POWER OF THE SATSUI NO HADO!", he yelled as he began kicking Lucario with a flurry of kicks. Lucario just rolled his head left to right as Akuma kicked him hard and fast, making his rib cage crack, his lungs beginning to deflate, and his mouth to let up blood. After a long time, Akuma then finished with one last kick and sent Lucario crashing down onto the ground, the pokemon had nothing left and was defeated. Roy and Pikachu then stood up after they had saw what had happened and got close to each other, wanting to attack him as a team.

"HMPH! You think you can defeat me together? THEN YOU ARE WRONG!", he growled as he charged at them. They began to charge at him and let out their war cries as they were prepared to end it here. Roy then held out his sword to let Pikachu jump off of it and let out an electric blast, however, Akuma jumped over this and axe-kicked Pikachu to the ground. He then landed on his feet and turned around and side-kicked Roy away, he then focused his attention at Pikachu, ready to end him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! TIME TO GO!", he yelled as he kneed Pikachu into the air, making Pikachu gasp for air as he had very little left in him. Akuma then kicked him down to the ground and began to kick him rapidly as Pikachu was just taking everything and wasn't fighting back, he was tired due to how powerful Akuma's attacks were instead of his own. Akuma then Shoryukened him into the air before punching him back down to the ground, he then kicked Pikachu onto his back as he did with Kirby and began kicking Pikachu in the chest.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT ANIMAL!", he mocked.

"PIKACHU!CHU!", Pikachu cried as tears began flowing out of his eyes at a fast rate due to the pain. Akuma then decided to end it here as he kicked Pikachu **hard** in the chest. Pikachu then shot open his eyes as he felt this.

"CHU!", he agonizidly yelled as his mouth spurted out blood, the most of anyone. Pikachu then fainted, making Roy the last one standing. Roy then stood up weakly as he charged the power of the Fire Emblem in his sword as he charged one last time to end this.

"All right, this is the Fire Emblem!", he yelled as he struck out at Akuma, only to receive an elbow to the chest.

"Ahhh...", he gasped as he fell onto his knees and dropped his sword, he knew it was over. Akuma then smirked one last time before he began pummelling Roy in the face and chest with a flurry of punches. The stands and Master Hand could only watch in horror as Akuma made mince meat of the last smasher from the group as he was now being punched to death. After a couple of minutes which felt like an enternity, Akuma then stopped and let Roy receive the pain throughout his body. After looking dizzy for a bit, Roy finally fell face down with a trickle of blood coming from his mouth, the smashers had lost again and Akuma was getting closer to facing Ryu. Akuma then looked back up at Master Hand.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT FIGHTERS!", he yelled mockingly, making Master Hand grow in despair.

(At the hospital)

"LITTLE MAC!", Mario shouted, saddened to see the boxer down on the ground.

"Poor Wii Fit Trainer...", Bayonetta said as she saw the medics come and put them on the stretchers and take them to the teleporter.

"Pikachu...", Samus said as she looked down at the floor and holding her head in her hands. She then felt someone wrap an arm around her and she looked up and saw Fox looking at her.

"Hey, he did his best, apparently Akuma is more powerful than we thought.", he said trying to calm her down. Samus then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before the two grasped onto each other more tightly.

"I hope-a Lucario learned his lesson though.", Luigi said, remembering how arrogant he was before.

"True, but he still shouldn't be beaten to near death.", Bayonetta said, making Luigi nod his head. The teleporter then opened and the the group was brought into the room and laid on the beds as they went to get some medicine. The smashers then began to look at them.

"Pikachu...", Samus said as Fox held onto her as they saw Pikachu bleeding every where from his beating.

"You did your best Roy...", Marth said as Roy looked up at him and gave him a smile before falling unconscious again.

Ryu, however, was not looking happy. "GUH! HOW MUCH LONGER WILL THIS TAKE!?", he yelled as he played his arms around.

"Hey! Why don't you...", Falco then stopped as Captain Falcon put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, Ryu is having a hard time dealing with this and needs encouragement more than insults. He wants to protect us, he just needs to understand this. Please give him some time.", Captain Falcon explained. Falco then breathed in and out to calm himself down.

"You're right, I don't know how he is dealing with this, we don't even know **how** he affects Ryu. I'll try to stay calm, but Ryu is really pushing my buttons."

"Don't worry, I understand. We just have to make sure that Ryu won't face him. Let's talk with the others.", Captain Falcon said as he and Falco went to the others to discuss how they were going to defeat Akuma. Ryu then looked at his fists and noticed that they were beginning to glow. He then looked firm at the TV screen that showed Akuma.

"Get ready Akuma, I'm going to make sure you pay for everything!", he said as his anger continued to grow.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Welp, looks like Ryu isn't taking anyone's advice and is just letting himself lose control. But then again, what do you expect considering what Akuma has done to Ryu in the past?( That's if you're a Street Fighter fan like moi) Please guys, I'm BEGGING you to send me your reviews, I want to know how you feel about it and what you would like, PLEASE! Anywho, what's left to say except that let's hope Ryu doesn't give in? I'll see you all next time, until then, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope I don't-a have to treat **all** of you!", Dr. Mario said as he attending Roy and checking up on him, Roy had awoke and was just lying down for him to be checked on. Marth and Ike were with him to see if he was alright from his beating, to which he replied that he was sore, but nothing too bad. Others like Pikachu, however, were in critical condition and needed some advance treatment. Pikachu himself was still out cold and bleeding a little, making Samus worried while Fox did his best to comfort her. Red was checking on Charizard, who also was beaten to a bloody pulp, Charizard had received some of this advanced treatment and was healing rapidly, but he still had a ton of sores, a couple of broken bones, and his tongue was still healing. Red, however, was happy.

"Thank goodness you're alright now! A couple of hours ago I thought you were done for!", he said as he held his pokemon that he had released before the tournament, however, still the best of friends. The other smashers, however, were still coming up with a new team.

"Hmm, how can we gain an advantage?", Cloud asked.

"Maybe we should ask somebody that knows Akuma.", Bayonetta suggested.

"But-a who? Ryu won't talk because he still-a thinks he should take him on and we don't know anyone else.", Mario said.

"Wait-a minute Mario!", Luigi suddenly said. "There **is** someone who knows a little bit about Akuma!"

"WHO!?", Mario asked as if all of their problems were just about to be solved.

"Him!", Luigi said as he pointed towards the individual. The others just facepalmed themselves and began groaning.

"Of course! **He** was **right-a** there and we didn't notice!", Mario said.

"Why did we forget him?", Bayonetta said.

"Well, we didn't think he would know much, but now I think he knows plenty.", Cloud said. He then cupped his hands to his mouth as he began to gain the individual's attention.

"HEY! MEGAMAN, RIGHT HERE!", he said as the blue bomber looked up from where he was standing. Megaman was helping Dr. Mario by checking everyone's pulses and scanning their bodies to see if anything needed to be healed faster. Megaman then walked up towards the group that called for him.

"What do you need?", he asked.

"Megaman, Rock, we need-a help from you!", Mario explained. "Do you think you can-a tell us about Akuma? You're from Capcom and have been in a couple of-a fighting games with him, surely you know something."

Megaman then thought about it, "Well... he's an all rounded fighter, top strength, speed, durability, endurance, and raw power. Maybe he has some difficulty with **some** technology, but I'm not sure because that was me and I'm advanced. Maybe, you should get someone who's fast, but also knows how to push him off the edge to leave himself open."

"Thank you Megaman!", Mario said as Megaman went back to checking on the injured. The group then looked at each other before putting their hands up to their chins and began to think diligently.

"Hmm... technology?", Mario said.

"Fast?", Luigi added.

"Someone to push him over the edge and still remain cool?", Cloud questioned.

"Who do we know that is something like **that**?", Bayonetta asked. They all thought about it before shooting their heads up as if a light bulb had lit above them. They then looked at the people they were thinking about.

"You-a thinking what I'm-a thinking?", Mario asked.

"Well, seems that we all had the same idea...", Cloud said.

"Let's ask them!", Bayonetta said as they got up and went to ask the people they were thinking of. When they had gathered all of the people, they asked we then the question, only to get shocked looks.

"Um, excuse me... WHAT!?", Wolf yelled at what he had heard.

"Please, you-a three are **exactly** what we-a need!", Mario pleaded to Fox, Falco, and Wolf, who were all stunned at their question.

"And Megaman told you guys?", Falco asked inquisitively, hoping this was some type of joke.

"Well, that's what he gave us...", Bayonetta said, making the three pilots groan.

"Come on guys, not just for us, but for Ryu and the people in the stands!", Cloud encouraged. Finally, the three stopped groaning and nodded their heads.

"Fine! I personally want to kill him for this anyway!", Wolf snarled.

"I won't be holding back, it will be to the death!", Falco said.

"I don't think you mean that Falco...", Cloud tried to say.

"What do you mean? Why **wouldn't** I want to?", Falco asked.

Cloud just shook his head," I thought **you** would remember of all people..."

Fox, however, was not looking forward to this and was whimpering instead. "Great, Pikachu is in intensive care, and now **I'm** going to battle him, Samus won't be happy if I'm beaten to a bloody pulp.", he said. Just then, Samus came into the room and noticed the group and decided to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's up?", she asked Bayonetta.

"These fellows are going to try to solve our problem.", Bayonetta explained, only to get a disheartening look from Samus.

"What? After what happened to Pikachu, **now** you choose Fox, please don't let you or Cloud be next!", she said while getting worked up. Falco then nudged Fox on the shoulder.

"Hey, better help calm her down.", he whispered before Fox made his way over towards the back of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.

"Hey, I'll try to end this out there, but please know I'm doing this for everyone, **especially** you so you don't have to fight him.", he whispered into her ear, making her just sigh. She then turned around towards him.

"I know, but this might not go according to plan and you could be left off worse than what you thought would happen. I... I... just don't want to see another friend of mine be beaten to near death.", she said. Fox then rested his head against hers.

"Don't worry, I'll remain cool in battle, I won't close control. Even if lose, it'll take a lot to finish me off!", he said, making her laugh a little. He then smiled at her and hugged her.

"Remember, for Ryu."

"Yes, for Ryu.", Samus said before they looked at each other. Fox then leaned in closer and began licking her again with his tongue all over her face, making her giggle. **However** , Mario and Link were yet again disgusted by this.

"YOU ANIMAL!", Link yelled, making Fox and Wolf groan.

"We're **aliens** Link, it's okay!", Fox defended.

"Ugh...well, who else is going?", Mario asked as he recovered from his gagging.

"I'll go!", they heard as they turned their heads and saw Pokemon Trainer Red with Ivysaur and Squirtle at his side.

"Akuma messed with Charizard, my only free pokemon and best friend, and I'm going to make him pay for that!", he said with anger in his voice. Mario and the others then nodded their heads.

"Alrighty! We just-a need one more person...", Mario said.

"I'll go!", someone said, making everyone groan as he did.

"RYU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE SAID THIS!? **YOU'RE NOT GOING**!", Link shouted, making Ryu **very** angry.

"FINE! I'll just wait, at least **I** will be able to deal with him, unlike **you** weaklings!", Ryu shouted, making everyone just stare at him for what he had said.

"WHAT!? RYU!", Samus said.

"I... I can't... I can't believe you just said that!", Cloud exclaimed.

"RYU! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?", Bayonetta shouted, making everyone then glare at Ryu, who was just scoffing all of this off.

"Please! I have something that **none** of you have!", he shouted. "I have the power!"

"But are you **willing** to let it be more important than your friends?", Luigi asked as the others then went into the room to check up on the others. Ryu looked like he was questioning it, but then he shrugged it off.

" _More important than my friends? I'M DOING IT **FOR** MY FRIENDS!",_ Ryu thought to himself as he let his fists glow again, this time even more brighter.

Meanwhile, the group then decided that Peach would join the group that would face Akuma, making sure he would never get close to Ryu. Master Hand then came out of the teleporter and came up to the group. He then looked at them.

"Is this it?", he asked, hoping that they would be.

"Yes sir! Now remember Peach, don't-a let him hurt you!", Mario said as he looked at the ground in despair. He was against Peach joining them, but everyone else besides Luigi had voted for her and overruled him, making him depressed that he wouldn't be there to protect her. Peach then came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mario, you've protected me for so many years, even when I wasn't faithful, now it's my turn to protect you and everyone else!", she said, making Mario feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Alright, let's go.", Master Hand said as he opened the teleporter. Fox looked back and winked at Samus, making her smile a bit. Red looked at Charizard and was getting more determined to get revenge for his pokemon. Peach finally winked at Mario, making him feel sure about her.

"Let's hope our plan works...", Cloud said as they left, leaving fate to tell them what would happen.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma was looking around at the stands, growling if he suspected anyone was staring at him. He was desperate to take on the new challengers so he could finally be able to take on Ryu. Master Hand then returned to his box and was getting ready, Akuma then looked around and saw his challengers, all glaring at him.

"Hmph! More animals to fight!", he said as he looked at the pilots and the pokemon, making them glare even harder.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE **ALIENS**!", Wolf yelled irritated, making Akuma scoff at him.

"ANIMALS, ALIENS, THEY ALL SHARE THE SAME FATE THAT I GIVE THEM!, he yelled at them, making them even more irritated. They all took their stances, ready to fight each other. Akuma was not worried about this one bit.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted, and they were off. Wolf jumped and tried to slash Akuma, but the martial artist dodged his claws and kicked him in the side, making him cry out in agony and fall to his knees. He then noticed Squirtle charging at him with his wave attack, but he grabbed the turtle pokemon and kneed him in the stomach before rolling back and kicking him away, all the while screaming in agony. Akuma then jumped back up and saw Falco trying to punch him in the chest, he simply redirected the punch before sending him away with a Shoryuken. He then noticed Fox and shot a Hadoken at him. However, Fox was keeping true to his word and was playing cool and smart instead of rushing head first. He then enveloped himself with his reflector, sending it back towards Akuma.

"Hmm...", Akuma said like he was just a **little** impressed before he jumped up into the air to dodge it and landed next to Fox, who had just put his reflector down. Fox then threw a kick at him, only for Akuma to duck under it and miss it entirely. Fox then went for another kick, but this time Akuma not only dodged, but fell to the ground and sweep-kicked the legs out from underneath Fox, making him fall to the ground. Fox then looked up into the air before his pupils shrinked as he saw an axe-kick coming straight towards his face. Fox then rolled away just in time, only to be met with a punch which sent him flying back. Akuma then scoffed at them.

"You are a **little** better than the last group, but are still no match for me!", he said as he went back into his stance. Falco then looked over at Fox.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing.", the vulpine replied.

"WHAT!?", the avian shouted,"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"No, look!", Fox whispered as Falco looked over at Akuma and finally saw what was happening. Peach had used this opportunity to sneak up on him and was about to hit him with the frying pan, this was going to hurt.

"Have you given up already?", Akuma mocked them.

"Nope!", Fox said with a smirk, Peach then began to swing at Akuma.

THWANG!

Fox and Falco were shocked, **Akuma merely just grabbed the frying pan as it came towards his face**. He then growled as he looked back at a frightened Peach.

"You think you can just sneak up on me!? YOU WERE WRONG!", he said as he threw the frying pan away and punched her in the stomach, making her eyes shrink in pain. Akuma then kicked her in the chest before running to where she land Shoryukened her back the other way. He then used his Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to make her ribs crack, which did so as they heard a crunching noise. He then charged up a Hadoken and sent it towards her, making her fly back to the other side of the arena. The Hadoken then exploded, making her fly into the air before coming back down and crashing into the ground hard. She was bleeding in the face as she looked up at him before collapsing, this was sure to make Mario cry. Fox and Falco then looked back at him with anger in their eyes.

"YOU MONSTER!", Falco yelled.

"LET'S DEAL WITH HIM!", Fox said as he was beginning to lose his cool. They charged at Akuma, only to be surprised as he jumped up into the air and split-kicked them onto the ground, making their chests burn at where he kicked them. Akuma then noticed that the two pokemon came back at him and were ready to end this battle.

"Get him Ivysaur and Squirtle!", Red yelled as his pokemon lept towards him. Akuma then Shoryukened Ivysaur away and jumped behind Squirtle and kicked him down on the ground onto his face. He then looked back at Ivysaur and decided to deal with him first. He jumped over to Ivysaur and punched him in the stomach, punched him squarely in the face, punched him in the chest, kneed him in the face, and kicked him in the back, making a noise that didn't sound good. Afterwards, he finished Ivysaur with a Hadoken and then focused his attention back to Squirtle, who was getting back up from his attack. Akuma then lunged at him and began to throw a flurry of kicks at the pokemon, kicking him across the chest and face every time his foot went out. Squirtle was receiving heavy damage as he felt his heart began to beat faster, but also feeling that it would burst any minute. Akuma then finished him with a front-stretch kick, sending him on his back, blood coming out of Squirtle's mouth. Akuma then walked over to him and lifted his hand into the air.

"NOW WE FINISH THIS!", he said before using his Kongou Kokuretsu, making a small, temporary crater at where Squirtle was, Squirtle then coughed up so much blood that it could be guessed that it was all of it. The pokemon then fainted as Red was looking in horror.

"NO! Not like this!", he said. Akuma then heard him and jumped over towards him all while glowering.

"So, they followed **your** commands!?", he growled.

"Hey! What are you doing!? I'm not...OHH!", he yelled as Akuma punched him hard in the gut, making him bleed heavily through the mouth. Akuma then kicked him and made him fall unconscious,"Worthless!", he said. Fox and Falco were shocked at how he didn't show mercy to anyone, even a little boy. They then got up and readied their guns.

"You ready?", Falco asked as he took aim.

"Never better!", Fox said as he steadied himself. They then let loose of their lasers as they went for Akuma. Akuma merely dodged them as he ran towards them, making them feel uncomfortable.

"He's dodging everything and getting close!", Falco said worriedly as Akuma was closing in.

"Don't worry! Maybe we can...", Fox never finished as a Hadoken had sent them flying back from where they stood and made them lose their guns. Akuma then continued towards them until Wolf came out of nowhere.

"Well, it looks like I'm the one who's going to take you out! Better prepare yourself!", he said as he let his claws show. Akuma just scoffed at this.

"I've foughten people with more dangerous claws, you are just a poor imitation!", he said, making Wolf growl at him. Wolf then lunged at him and swiped at him, then swiped again following with a kick. Akuma dodged all of the attacks, not getting hit once. He then drew his knee back and hit him in the stomach, making him grab onto it as he growled in frustration. Akuma then axe-kicked him hard into the ground before kicking him into the air and finishing him with a punch to the ground, causing Wolf's nose to break and blood spill out, another smasher down. Falco then got up while Fox was recovering and went towards Akuma.

"To the death!", he yelled as he tried to drop-kick him, only for Akuma to get out of the way as Falco landed on his side very hard. He then got up and tried to punch him, only to get punched back in the face and receive a flurry of punches as Akuma didn't let up and continued to beat the juice out of him. After a complete two minutes, Akuma stopped his attack as Falco, all bruised and bleeded up, tried to remain still.

"Are you sure you want to go to the death?", Akuma asked. Falco at first was ready to say yes, but then he finally figured out what Cloud meant. If he continued his fight and died trying to defeat Akuma, he wouldn't be there for Katt and their child, who was at least two months into her pregnancy. If he died here, it would cause emotional stress to Katt and may affect the baby. Besides, he didn't want to leave her all alone, in fact, he never meant to go to the death, he was just so built up after all that Ryu had said, he'd **never** want to kill someone in smash. He then looked up at Akuma, he then shook his head.

"PHH! Never meant it!", he said cockily. Akuma merely smirked at him.

"I knew you were just saying something that you didn't want, I know that since Ryu always says those things!", he said before landing one more blow to Falco, knocking him out cold. Fox then noticed that Falco was down and lost all of his cool as he got up and charged at Akuma, letting his claws loose.

"I rarely use these, BUT YOU FORCED ME TO!", he yelled as he was about to swipe him, but Akuma merely dodged and elbowed him hard in the chest, making him cough up blood. Akuma then kicked him rapidly as Fox was just taking his punishment, whimpering at the pain. Akuma then kicked him away as he charged up another Hadoken, Fox saw this and was hoping this would end it.

"Alright, he's forgotten what this thing does!", he says to himself as Akuma blasts the Hadoken at him. However, when the Hadoken reaches him, Fox's reflector breaks, making him defenseless.

"WHAT!? BUT THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO...GAAHH!", he yells as Akuma knees him in the stomach and finishes with an axe-kick to the back of his head, making another group lose. Akuma then looks back at Master Hand.

"I look forward to who's next!", he says as Master Hand begins to lose his cool.

(At the hospital)

"PEACH!", Mario yells before he breaks into crying with Bayonetta comforting him.

"No, Fox...", Samus says as she sits down and lets out a few tears that her boyfriend has been critical injured. Cloud then puts his hand on her shoulder and nods his head, he knows how she feels and how to comfort her considering how he used to do it while they dated.

Charizard then lets out some tears as he sees his trainer on the ground, making him regret about leaving him. Ryu was just shaking his head as always.

"I knew this was going to happen.", he said as everyone else looked at him.

"Ryu, not now.", Bayonetta said as she went back to comforting Mario.

"What's with you today?", Cloud asked as he hugged Samus tightly, trying to calm her down as Fox was soon going to be here and was going to need some immediate medical attention. Ryu then looked at his fists and shook his head.

"Come on Master Hand, let me take him on! I'm trying to protect all of us!", he said as he was waiting for his turn. Waiting to take on his life-long enemy.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry if this seems rushed, but it's late and I want to go to bed. Don't worry, another chapter will come out tomorrow! Please don't feel afraid of sending me your reviews, I would very much like to read them. If you're liking the story as well, please follow or favorite it, I would feel happy. Until tomorrow, Soyonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh...what happened?", Fox said as he woke up and found himself back in the hospital. He was getting up, but immediately collapsed back down onto the bed and winced as he held his side. He then felt agony all over his body as his body was catching up to him being awake. He then looked over at the other side and saw Falco, who was still unconscious from his beating.

"Ah! You're awake!", he heard as Mario, Link, and Samus came into the room again, they were checking up with the doctors to see if they could have enough room for everyone just in case. Thankfully, the hospital didn't have that many patients and the rooms were still free to use if they be needed, which seemed like the case since Akuma pretty much kicked everyone's butt. Fox then looked at them while trying to deal with the pain.

"Urgh...what...what happened after I was defeated?", he asked.

"You were taken here to recover, you definitely needed it, you lost a ton of blood!", Link explained. Mario then looked at both Fox and Samus and grabbed Link's arm, surprising him all of the sudden.

"Well, we'll wait for-a you outside of the room Samus, come on Link!", he said as he dragged the hero of time from the room. Fox and Samus then looked at each other, both nervous to talk about what happened.

"Well...um...at least I tried!", Fox said trying to cheer her up, only to get no response from her as she looked down at the floor, making his ears lay flat.

"Um... I don't have to go again..?", he said nervously, unsure of how she would respond. Samus then looked up at him and smiled weakly, remembering that he was done with Akuma. However, looking at him with all the wires going into him reminded her that he was beaten to a bloody pulp, what she feared most. She then looked down again as Fox reached his hand towards her.

"Hey, it's okay, come here...", he said soothingly as she held his hand and got closer to him. She then knelt down next to the bed and held his hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

"First Pikachu, now you, I can't deal with this!", she said as she let a single tear out. Fox then wiped her tear away and put his hand on her face and made her get closer.

"Yes you can, you've survived worse, especially with Wolf!", he said, trying to make her remember how she dealt with Wolf after the incident. He then saw that she was gripping his hand even more tighter, even though she put it behind her, it still left her somewhat scared. Fox then tried to think of something to calm her down.

"You...uh...sure showed him!", he said, he then smiled as he saw Samus began to smile, remembering how she made Wolf suffer for what he did. She then looked back at him and hugged him.

"Thank... thank you... I... I...it just seems I can't get over everything..."

"It's okay, I can't get over everything either.", Fox said as he looked into her eyes, mesmerized by them. Samus was also doing the same, not wanting to let go of the other. Samus then decided to ask him something that was on her mind.

"Fox, what happened out there?", she asked, making Fox eyes widen as he remembered what he had promised her and that he broke it.

"Nothing!", he said in a quickened voice.

"Fox, you're a terrible liar, what happened?", she asked again, seeing through his lie. Fox then groaned to himself.

"I...uh... I...mmmmm..."

"Go on.", Samus said.

"I...uh...lost my cool...and decided to use my claws...", Fox confessed as he took his hand away from her and looked at it, claws still out to slash someone.

"Fox, that's not a problem, you could have just..."

"NO! It **is** a problem!", Fox shouted, making Samus jump a little. "I... I was about to use them... I hardly ever do...and...and..."

"You were afraid that I would have saw you use them?", Samus finished, making Fox just nod his head as **he** let out a single tear. Samus, in return, wiped his tear away and put her hand on his face, feeling his warm fur while rubbing him.

"Hey, I would **never** see you as a monster or be afraid of you. It's okay, I'll always be there.", she said as Fox began to smile weakly. Samus then thought of something.

"Fox, give me your hand, claws out as well.", when Fox first heard this, he was reluctant. But after much prying from Samus, he slowly let his hand make its way towards hers, it finally reached it and closed on hers, with his claws out. Samus then smiled at him.

"See, I'm not afraid. In fact, I feel safer with you.", she said, making Fox smile at this. The two then hugged each other and looked into each other's eyes again, both wanting the nightmare to be over. Samus then stood up.

"Is there anything I can get you?", she asked. Fox then looked around himself and laughed.

"Well, if there wasn't any wires here, you could have lied down next to me.", he said as he and Samus laughed at his joke. Samus then shook her head.

"You and your ways of flirting!", she said.

"Hey, you know you like it!", he said smugly as he lifted her hand up and kissed it. He then opened his mouth to let his tongue out when suddenly...

"FALCO! ARE YOU HERE!?"

Fox immediatley jumped at the sound, but then held onto his side as he felt the pain coming back up. Samus then tried to help him relax as she looked back at the door.

"Yes, everyone who has-been fought Akuma is in there.", they heard Mario say. They then saw Katt come through the door and look at everyone else, she then spotted Falco and rushed towards him.

"Oh Falco, please be okay! Please!", she said as she knelt beside his bed and rested her head against the bar, letting some tears out. Mario then came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's-a okay, the doctor said he needs some rest."

"Which I won't get if everyone makes some sort of noise, **especially you two**!", Falco yelled as he sat up all of the sudden and pointed towards Fox and Samus, who were smiling sheepishly at the moment. Katt, however, stopped crying and smiled as she hugged him.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!", she said.

"GAAHH!", Falco yelled, making Katt jump back.

"What!? What's wrong!?", she asked frantically.

"I'M STILL SORE!", Falco shouted as the pain controlled his voice and he was rubbing himself gently all over. Katt then got up and began to rub his shoulders, making him calm down a bit and feel better.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried!", she explained.

"That's okay, I understand. Just keep doing what you're doing.", he said while smirking, making Katt roll her eyes and laugh. She then looked over at Fox.

"Hey, how are you doing?", she asked.

"I'm doing fine.", he said as he began looking at her body. "It seems as if you have put on a little weight.", he said while snickering to himself. When Samus heard this, she immediately stood up and walked over towards Mario, confusing Fox. However, when **Katt** heard this, she stopped rubbing Falco, who was holding in his laughter, knowing what was coming to Fox. Katt then walked over towards him and looked at him in the eyes, making him feel small. She then hit his leg with her fist.

"OOWW!", Fox yelled as he grabbed his leg and began rubbing it. Katt then smirked at him.

"Should have known better than to say that!", she said.

"Ugh...well, it looks like he is just as hungry as his father.", Fox said, trying to make her laugh and not hit him again. However, Falco heard that and looked at Katt with a pleading look.

"Babe, since I can't hit him, could you do it for me?", he asked. Katt then smirked and looked back at Fox, who had his ears flat and staring intensely at her.

"No! Please don't!", he begged as she brought her fist back.

(Outside of the room)

"So, what should we do?", Bayonetta asked Luigi and Cloud, who were trying to help form another team.

"I don't know, we already have enough worries here with the injured ones and have to make sure they are alright.", Cloud said.

"Yeah, at least they're not always...", they then heard a loud thump.

"YEEOW!"

They all then facepalmed themselves as they recognized the vulpine's cry. "He said something, didn't he?", Bayonetta asked.

"I'll go get the ice pack!", Luigi said as he went to go get it, leaving Bayonetta and Cloud to go into the room and discuss with Mario.

(A couple of minutes later)

"Here you go!", Luigi said as he gave Fox the ice pack and Fox began immediately to rub it against his leg, all the while Samus, Katt, and Falco were laughing at him.

"Fox, I think you better keep your-a mouth shut.", Mario advised, only getting a whimper in response. This then reminded him of their problem.

"Well, how are we going to-a approach this?", he asked the room, making everyone think about it. Bayonetta then stood up.

"That's it! I've had enough of this and I think it's time for us to take him down!", she said while motioning towards Cloud and Samus, who then nodded their heads.

"Yeah! We're some of the most powerful people in smash, we should be at least able to take him down!", Cloud said.

"He's hurt my favorite pokemon and Fox,", Samus said as she looked at the two, Pikachu still unconscious and bleeding a little bit and Fox in agony," I want him to feel what I feel!"

Mario, however, was not convinced." Are you sure, don't you think it's-a to...mmm... risky?", he asked.

"I shall help them!", they heard someone say as they looked around and saw Palutena come over towards them with Pit and Dark Pit following behind.

"I know we may not agree on everything, but we need to deal with Akuma and me and the angels here are pretty powerful ourselves!", Palutena said to Bayonetta, who was looking at Pit and Dark Pit.

"Remind me what **I'm** doing here?", Dark Pit asked rudely.

"But Pittoo, if you don't help us, we are all doomed!", Pit said in a scared voice.

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT**!"

Bayonetta then looked at Palutena,"Well...I'll find it strange to fight with angels, but it's for the greater good!", she said as Palutena smiled.

"Yes! This will go perfectly! All we need to do is wait for Master Hand and... wait a minute, where's Ryu!?", she asked as everyone began looking around for him. Well, everyone except Dark Pit.

"He's at the training room at the arena. Don't worry, he's not going to face Akuma.", Dark Pit said, making the others sigh in relief.

"Okey dokey!", Mario said as Master Hand then came through the teleporter and was in front of them.

"Who's coming?", he asked as Bayonetta's group raised their hands, making Master Hand happy.

"Good! You are some of the most powerful smashers in this tournament, you should be able to win!", he said as he led them to the teleporter. "Let's go!", he said as the others waved goodbye to those in the hospital and went through the teleporter, making everyone turn their attention to the TV screen.

"You got this!", Falco cheered.

"Take-a him down!", Mario exclaimed.

"Be careful Samus...", Fox said.

(At the training room)

Ryu was busy punching the juice out of a training bag, each punch being more powerful than the first. He was steaming and wanted to take his anger out on something else, however, he was still using that same said anger to build up his power.

 _"Master Hand thinks that he could just somehow beat Akuma using the smashers? BAH! No one can take him down! All of them are too weak, they don't stand a chance!"_ , he thought to himself as he punched the punching bag so hard it went flying and made a dent in the wall. Ryu then looked at his hands and remembered all that Akuma has done to him.

 _"I swear you'll pay for Master Gouken, you'll pay for everyone else here, **you'll pay by your blood**!"_", Ryu thinks to himself as his eyes begin to glow.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma is stretching himself out to get ready to deal with the next fighters. He had been bored with those that had come before then and was looking for a challenge. He noticed the people in the stands looking at him and snarled at them, making them hide from him. He then began to stretch more until he saw Master Hand go into his box, ready to start the match. Akuma then stopped and turned around to see Bayonetta, Cloud, Samus in her power suit, Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit all ready to go at him. He then smirked at them.

"Well, it seems as if they **finally** sent their heavy hitters! Maybe **this** group will provide a challenge for me!", he said as the group stared at him, ready to take a swing at him. Akuma then got into stance as he waited for Master Hand to allow them to fight.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted as they took off for each other. Cloud was ahead and swung his Buster Sword at Akuma, who dodged it and rolled over himself to stand up. Akuma then dodged a missile from Samus and two arrows sent from the angels. Palutena then attacked him with her staff, but Akuma dodged this and jumped and kicked her in the face, sending her away. He then turned around and saw Bayonetta next to him.

"Hello love!", she taunted before she lashed out a kick. Then to everyone's amazement, even to Bayonetta herself, **Akuma failed to block and was kicked away**. The group saw this and began to build up courage to face him as he got up.

"He...he got hit!", Pit said.

"I... I can't believe I did that!", Bayonetta said, shocked at what she did that no one else couldn't.

"There's hope!", Cloud said as he lifted his Buster Sword into the air. Akuma himself actually looked happy.

"YES! Someone who could **actually** hit me! An actual battle!", he said as he got excited. The smashers, however, were not excited for the battle and instead were for beating him.

"Alright, now we've got him!", Pit said as he lunged for him. Akuma saw this and dodged Pit's blade and kicked him in the stomach before dealing a Shoryuken to Dark Pit. He then dodged a couple of swings from Cloud and punched him to the ground. He then saw Samus charging her charge shot and ran towards her.

"Come on, come on!", Samus said to herself as Akuma came in closer. Suddenly, her charge shot was complete.

"Yes!", she said to herself as Akuma jumped and tried to kick her, only to miss as she rolled out of the way. She then got up and tried to land a few punches and kicks on him, only for Akuma to dodge each and every one of them. She then threw out her forward smash, only for Akuma to grab her arm cannon and bring her in close and hit her with a Shoryuken. He then noticed Palutena use her Autoreticle at him, he then dodged all three blasts and ran up and kicked her in the stomach, making her crumple. He then lifted his fist above her before Pit jumped and used his bow blades to attack.

"You will not hurt Lady Palutena!", he yelled as Akuma ducked and faced towards him. Pit then lunged at him and tried to slash him, only to miss every time and instead receive a kick to the face. Pit stumbled back from the kick and was dizzy, he then looked up only to receive a kick to the stomach, a kick to the knees, a Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to the chest, a kick to the head, and finally receiving a Joudan Sokutougeri to the chest, making him fly backwards. When Pit got up, he tried to get into stance, but Akuma then suddenly used the same technique that he had used in Jigglypuff, the Raging Demon. He then grabbed Pit and a performed the attack, blinding everyone due to its power. When he stopped, everyone saw Pit lying on the floor, wincing in pain.

"OH IT HURTS! IT HURTS VERY MUCH!", he yelled in agony while Akuma merely scoffed and kicked him in the chest, making him shut up.

"Would anyone **else** like to try it?", he said.

"How about my Electro-Shock!", Dark Pit yelled as he used his attack. Akuma then noticed him before punching him underneath the chin **powerfully** and sent him into the air, he then jumped up and slammed him back down as powerful as before, making Dark Pit fall unconscious. The two angels looked like they saw birds flying around their heads. Palutena looked at this in shock.

"No! You'll pay for this!", she yelled as she ran towards him and lost her cool. Akuma then noticed her and used his special Hadoken to blast her all the way to the other end, creating a crater to form then disappear. Palutena tried to stand up, but eventually fell over and was defeated.

"Cloud, what do we do?" , Samus asked frightened.

"I don't know what we can...HOLY MOLEY!", Cloud yelled as Akuma let out an even more powerful Hadoken than the last one, creating a blast so destructive, it shattered Samus's power suit as she was sent flying back with Cloud. Samus then got up.

"NO! My power suit! I had a charge shot! I'll make you pay for that, come on Cloud! ", she said as she got up. She then turned to Cloud, not hearing a response from him,"Cloud?" She then realized that he was knocked unconscious from the blast, the only reason she wasn't was because of her power suit, which was gone.

"What!? How much power does he have!?", Samus said as she continued looking at Cloud.

"More than anyone.", she heard from behind her. She quickly spun around to see him right there in front of her, but it was too late. Akuma decided to finish her off by sending into the air with a Shoryuken and let her crash back down, making her writhe in agony. He then focused his attention back to the only person left, Bayonetta.

"Let us see if you can hit me again.", he said as he charged at her. Bayonetta was smirking to herself.

"Let's see if you can deal with **this**!", she said as she let go of a Wicked Weave punch. Then,what happened shocked her and the stands, even Master Hand himself.

 **Akuma had punched the Wicked Weave punch so hard, it made the hand explode.**

"WHAT!? That's not supposed...AAH!", Bayonetta yelled as Akuma hit her with a Joudan Sokutougeri. Bayonetta went flying back from the kick and landed on the ground, unable to move since Akuma meant the attack for power. Akuma had just won another battle. Akuma then looked back at Master Hand.

"RYU GETS CLOSER EVERYTIME I WIN!"

Master Hand then groaned to himself,"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait until tomorrow."

Akuma then glared at him with his glowing eyes,"WHAT!?"

"There are too many smashers and we would like them to recover now, you may stay here if you like, the people in the stands may go home now.", he said as the stands then grumbled about leaving, however, vowing they would be here the next day. Thankfully, no one besides Pit was badly injured and were able to get up and go to the teleporter, making Akuma growl at them as they leaved.

(At the hospital)

Everyone had to be checked still, they had some bruises and maybe a broken bone, but they weren't bleeding and were in healthy condition.

"Looks like my plan didn't work.", Bayonetta mumbled to herself. Mario then came up and patted her on the back.

"There, there, it's alright.", he said, glad that everyone was okay. Cloud was wearing a medical shirt that would deal with his chest that were slightly burning, Samus had a couple of bandages, but was fine and was hugging Fox when she came by him. Palutena and Dark Pit, however, were just looking at Pit as he was writhing in agony.

"GAH! IT HURTS!", he screamed.

"What did Akuma's attack do to you?", Palutena asked.

"Hmm... Megaman!", Luigi called the blue bomber. Megaman came up to them and looked at Pit, who was still rolling around in pain.

"Akuma hit-a him with something just like Jigglypuff, what is-a it?", Luigi asked. Megaman's eyes then shot up.

"THE RAGING DEMON!? Wait, he hit Pit with **the Raging Demon**!?", he asked concernly.

"What does that do?", Snake asked.

"The Raging Demon kills someone by turning their own sins against them, Pit is lucky to survive it!", Megaman said. Cloud, however, looked suspiciously at Pit.

"Wait, isn't Pit an angel, someone who's naturally good?", he asked.

"Yes, that's how it goes.", Palutena said. "In fact, he has done no major sin that would lead to death by Akuma's Raging Demon."

"Then why is Pit in so much pain?", Cloud asked. Megaman then blinked at this.

"That's a good question...", he said.

"Yes, it most certainly is...", Palutena said as she looked suspiciously at Pit, unsure if the angel was **truely** innocent.

"Pit, did you do something wrong?", she asked.

Put then gulped at that question,"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Pit, did you do something wrong!?", Palutena asked irritatedly. Pit was about to say something before Zelda said something.

"I noticed that a cake was missing about two months ago."

"What cake?", Palutena asked as Pit tried to get himself up to stop Zelda from telling.

"The cheesecake.", Zelda said. Palutena then stood erected as she heard what was missing, Fox's ears shot up and Samus stared at Pit with a betrayed look. Everyone then stared at him.

"Pit... you didn't...", Palutena started.

"Uh...was that cheesecake meant for something?", Pit asked, even though he knew the answer to it.

"PIT! YOU ATE OUR CHEESECAKE THAT WE WERE SAVING TWO MONTHS AGO?! LET ME AT HIM PALUTENA!", Fox yelled as he tried to stand up and attack Pit, who just rolled over trying to escape. Samus tried to make Fox sit down, but was having some trouble, as well as Palutena trying to make Pit sit still.

"SAVE ME!", Pit yelled, only getting laughter from a few people in the room. However, Ryu was in the corner and was staring at his fists, they looked all the more thirsty for Akuma's blood.

 _"Get ready Akuma, you're next!_ ", he thought to himself as he let's his eyes glow a bit.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Pit! You ate the only good thing Fox was able to make, how could you!? Anyways, sorry that the battle wasn't as long, but at least everyone is fine and not bleeding 24/7. I will try to focus on Ryu more as the story progresses, but I also want to focus on everyone else since they're fighting Akuma. As usual, please review and comment about what you like and don't like, and I'll try to fix it. Until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	6. Chapter 6

"I-a hope they will do better than we-a did...", Mario said as Yoshi, Ness, Lucas, Greninja, Sonic, Rosalina, Zelda/Shiek, and Lucina all decided that they would take on Akuma all together. The night had passed and everyone couldn't rest well that night, finally, Master Hand had come back and called for the next Hand was thankful for the size of the group and led them to the arena. Ryu was still glowering to himself, wishing that he was the one chosen, not the others. Mario and Luigi looked at the TV screen, hoping that Yoshi would be fine, Cloud and Bayonetta gave their best hope to Sonic, Link kissed Zelda's hand for good luck, and Charizard cheered on Greninja. Pikachu was still recovering, however, he was off his support system and was sleeping in Samus's lap, who was sitting next to Fox and had his tail wrapped around her as they looked at the TV screen. Fox and Falco were healed enough that they didn't need the wires, but they were still sore, Falco more so than Fox. Fox was able to sit up while Falco still had to lay down, however, he wasn't complaining about this since Katt was lying next to him. They were all watching the TV, waiting to see what would happen **until**...

"GAH! I've had enough of this! I'm going over and taking Akuma myself!", Ryu said as he tried to stomp out of the room, but Ike and Snake blocked him.

"Oh no you don't!", Ike said before pushing him back in, making him angrier.

"Don't test me Ike!", he said venomously.

"We've heard enough from you Ryu! Deal with it!", Snake snapped.

"Ryu, just stay here!", Megaman said to calm him down, however, Falco had reached his boiling point.

"THAT'S IT! RYU, JUST SIT DOWN AND **SHUT UP**!", he yelled at him, making Katt looked scared and concerned. Ryu then turned around and glared at Falco so hard you'd think Falco would melt.

"NO FALCO! I **AM** THE ONE TO TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"Phh... please! You are a failure!", Lucario shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT JACKAL!", Bayonetta shouted. "YOU **BARELY** POSED A THREAT TO HIM!", Lucario then scoffed her off, not wanting to admit that he was wrong.

" **ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO END THIS**!", Ryu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHY, WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT ONLY **YOU** CAN DEAL WITH HIM!?", Falco yelled, wanting Ryu to just spill the beans. Ryu then glared at him.

"HE KILLED MY FATHER-"

"OH BOO HOO! **EVERYONE** HERE HAS LOST A PARENT! TRY SOMETHING ORIGINAL!", Falco yelled back, not realizing and meaning what he had just said, making some of the others then glare at him.

"FALCO!", Samus yelled, scaring Fox and making Pikachu wake up and whimper in fear.

"Falco, can you do us all a kind favor and **SHUT UP**!" Cloud yelled, wanting to forget all that he had lost to his nemesis's hands.

"YOU IDIOTIC BIRD! SOME OF US **NEVER** HAD PARENTS!", Snake yelled, not wanting to tell anyone that he was just a clone, someone who was just used for war.

"YOU IDIOT! MASTER GOUKEN **WASN'T** MY FATHER!", Ryu yelled, making everyone look at him. Falco had a shocked face and was just staring at him while Katt slid back a bit.

"Wh...what!? B...but... what d...do y... you..."

Ryu then turned around to the wall and began pounding it,"Master Gouken was my father **figure** , he was never my **biological** father!", Ryu then felt something roll down his cheeks that he hadn't for many years, **tears**.

"B...but what-a about... yo...your...re..real parents?", Luigi finally chocked out. Ryu then turned around and faced the group, tears coming out of his eyes at a fast rate.

"I don't... I... don't... I don't know!", he finally spat out."I was left on Master Gouken's door step ever since I was a baby...and...and I grew up there...not...not knowing who my parents were...if...if they were alive or dead..."

The room then looked at Ryu with apologetic looks, touched by his life's story. Falco looked at him and shook his head, of course he rushed head first into this again! However, he wasn't just going to lay there and do nothing! Everyone then looked as Falco began to get up, all the while grunting and making his body shoot in pain intake, making Katt worried. Falco finally stood on his own two feet and began his struggling walk over towards Ryu. About a foot apart from each other, Falco started to collapse, but Ryu caught him in time and helped him up. Falco then did something that he rarely did, he hugged Ryu.

"I'm...I'm sorry... Ryu... I didn't..."

"It's okay, no one did, but now you do. Don't beat yourself up about it.", Ryu said as he began to calm down, making everyone then get up and gather with him.

"Has Akuma messed you up in more ways than that?", Cloud asked.

"Yes, but that one is the most devastating.", Ryu explained. "Have you felt something similar?"

Cloud then tightened his fists,"Even though he's gone, he will still be a stain my life. I... I...wish to not talk about him!", he said, making everyone looked concern, but granted his wish.

"I know how you feel Ryu.", Snake said as lit a cigarette. "I had a friend you know, well...one day...he just wasn't the same anymore. He...he...was turned into some kind of cyborg.", he finished, making everyone look sympathetic towards him.

"Did he get use to it? Is he still able to do everything still?", Megaman asked.

"Oh yes! He's actually more powerful than I imagined, in fact, he could solve our problem easily if he was here!", Snake said as he thought about his friend.

"Samus?", Fox asked, wanting to hear her past.

"Please, not right now.", she asked, making everyone look back at Ryu. Fox looked at her, but eventually sighed and held her hands, all while smiling.

"Okay...", he said, smiling even bigger when he saw Samus began to smile, he then kissed her hand, but this time set it back down, confusing Samus.

"I thought you liked to lick them?", she asked.

"I'll spare them this time,", Fox whispered as he pointed towards Mario and Link."But don't worry, next time I will since I know you just **love** that tongue of mine and want it every minute!", he smirked as Samus giggled.

"You flirt!", she said as she pushed his shoulder, making him giggle as well.

"Hey, you know you just...OW!", he said as he rubbed his hand and looked at Pikachu, who had wacked him with his tail. Samus then laughed at this.

"Still competing for me?", she asked as the two had a stare off.

"Stupid pokemon!", Fox said.

"Pika Pi!", Pikachu retorted back, making Samus laugh at their ordeal. Ryu then helped Falco back onto his feet and helped him back onto the bed, making Katt feel relaxed as he laid down.

"Thanks Ryu, I know I'm not a good friend like you, but I..."

"No, you are a good friend. I just have to wait until everyone else has gone, **we** will see if I face him.", Ryu said.

"Do you want to?", Falco asked.

"Yes.", Ryu said bluntly while closing his eyes. Falco then shook his head.

"Hey man, I understand, just relax for now.", he said as he laid back and Katt came back and lied next to him and laid her head on his chest. Falco then smiled and thought of something.

"Speaking of relaxing, think you can take my boots off and give me a foot massage babe?", he asked while smirking. Katt then punched him playfully in the shoulder, making everyone laugh at this. They then turned their attention back to the TV screen.

(At the battle arena)

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted as everyone charged at Akuma. Akuma was at first surprised at Sonic's speed, but he quickly disregarded it as he grabbed him somehow and kneed him in the stomach a couple of times and rolled back and kicked him away. He then saw Yoshi beginning to throw his eggs at him, which made him retaliate with his Hadoken which destroyed them. He then charged at Yoshi and kicked him in the face, making Yoshi cry in pain both in noise and in tears. Akuma then kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the face, sending him flying. He then noticed the PSI boys and saw their PK Fires coming at him, he then used his speed to avoid each before throwing Lucas at Ness, which made them tumble over. Greninja then tried for a sneak attack, but Akuma heard him and spun around and kicked him in the side, sending him to the other side. Rosalina then shot her Luma at him, only to find him using his Shoryuken on the poor thing, making him whimper in pain. Akuma then shot at Rosalina and back-handed her across the face, making her fall over. Lucina then tried to use her Falchion, but missed and was punished with a kick. Akuma then noticed Zelda transforming into Sheik, but merely laughed at her.

"HAH! Needed to change clothes to try to beat me? YOU'RE WORSE OFF THAN I THOUGHT!", he mocked as Sheik came up and used her quick slashes and kicks against him, only to miss every time, he was just too fast. Speaking of fast, Sonic decided to use his Spin Dash and went rolling towards him, only to be kicked into Rosalina, who was getting back up. Akuma then used a Shoryuken on Sheik, making her fly away. Lucina then recovered and wanted to use the tip of her sword to seal the fate of this battle.

"You're going down!", she shouted as she struck out her sword, only for Akuma to knock it away and knee her in the stomach, making some ribs crack. He then kicked her in the sides and punched her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. He then punched her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees as he finished her off with a gigantic stomp, making her faint.

"BAH! And I thought there were **worthy** fighters here!", he mocked as the others got right back up. Yoshi then rolled over in his egg as Rosalina dashed towards him. Akuma then saw the exact spot they would be in and jumped over there. When both looked like they were going to hit him, he lunged out his fist and caught Rosalina's stomach and his leg cracked through Yoshi's egg and connected with his stomach. Both had taken the blows and were just standing there, finally, both then succumbed to the pain and clutched onto themselves. Akuma then finished Rosalina off with his special Shoryuken and kicked Yoshi to near death, making the two Mario friends collapse from agony. The rest looked at him and decided to work together to beat him.

"Come on, let's go!", Sonic shouted as he Spin Dashed towards him, only to be kicked away. Akuma then kicked Greninja away again, punched Shiek in the stomach, making her collapse as he was about to end her. Then Lucas showed up out of nowhere and used a PK Fire to send him back while Ness jumped in the way and kicked him in the stomach. The two then rushed over towards Shiek.

"Are you alright?", Lucas asked. Shiek then nodded her head.

"Yes, but Greninja isn't!", she shouted as the boys looked back and saw Greninja get assaulted by a flurry of kicks. The water pokemon couldn't take it anymore as he let Akuma finish him with a Joudan Sokutougeri to send him flying back over to his friends. He then looked up at them before collapsing to the ground, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. The boys and Shiek then felt more than ever to defeat Ryu's enemy. They stood up and glared at him, Ness then brought his hand out and motioned for him to bring it on. Akuma then charged at them and jumped into the air and used a special Hadoken to make it rain meteors down on them. Ness and Lucas managed to escape, but Shiek tried to transform back into Zelda so she could send them back, but it was too late. Shiek was covered by the blast made by the meteor Hadokens and looked like she was burnt to a crisp. She then fell over and fainted, making the boys and Sonic the last ones standing. Sonic then came charging at him, wanting to end the fight.

"Let's see if you can deal with me!", he yelled as he tried to tear at him with his quills, only to receive a leg to the stomach as some blood filled in his mouth. Akuma then smirked.

"Dealt with it.", he said as he kicked Sonic down on the ground and used his special Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to kick him many times, all the while breaking every bone in his body. Once he was done, he finished the hedgehog with an axe-kick, making hi groan before he fainted. The two boys were the last ones remaining and they both stared at Akuma. Ness had a face of determination while Lucas had a face of fear. Akuma then scoffed at them.

"Well, do I have to go to you or is it the other way around!?", Akuma yelled at them. Ness then charged at him.

"I'll show you the power of PSI!", he yelled.

"Ness! No!", Lucas shouted, but it was too late. Ness lunged at Akuma and tried to hit him with his baseball bat, but missed. Akuma then punched him across the face, punched him in the stomach, and punched him in the chest, making him fly into the air.

"I'm coming Ness!", Lucas shouted. Akuma then saw him and smirked to himself. As Ness came down, Akuma turned around and kicked Ness in the chest, making him fly back and collide with Lucas. Apparently, Akuma's kick was so powerful, it managed to knock Lucas into flying backwards with Ness and fall unconscious when Ness hit him in the head. The two boys then landed and groaned in agony, Akuma racked up another victory. He then looked at Master Hand.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!", he yelled as Master Hand sighed and went to the teleporter. The others helpied Yoshi and Sonic up, sho were badly injured and needed immediate medical attention. They then went into the teleporter as well, ready to receive treatment for their wounds.

(At the hospital)

"You did well my princess!", Link said as he cradled her in his arms, making her feel safe.

"Thank you, he was just **so** powerful that...that I... couldn't..."

"It's okay, you're here now and not there!", Link said as he hugged her.

"Good work boys!", Snake said to Ness and Lucas. "You did well, **unlike** a certain somebody!", he laughed as Sonic's muffled yell came from his body cast. For some weird reason, the two were always in this rivalry, even in extreme situations like this.

"Oh Yoshi!", Luigi sobbed as he looked over the dinasour who was bleeding and was in intensive care. "If only Greninja could have-a helped you!"

"Wait, where **is** Greninja?", Megaman asked. They then began to think about it when they heard a noise.

"Grenin!"

They heard it comes from a few rooms over and went over to investigate it. When they arrived, they found Greninja with Delphox there, they then saw what had happened. Apparently, Delphox was due to delivery and the nurses had grabbed Greninja so that he could be there for the birth. In Delphox's hand was a tiny Fennekin that had blue fur, in Greninja's hand he had a small Froakie that had some white and red coloring. Greninja and Delphox then looked at each other and smiled at their new children. The rest of the smashers then walked away and began to smile.

"Well, at least he has-a something to look forward to!", Mario said cheerfully.

"Even in this stressful time, there is hope and happiness!", Megaman said.

"Hopefully it will make it to me, because I sure need it!", Ryu said as he tried to resist a powerful surge building up inside of him. But he was afraid that he had let it build up too long, it was only a matter of time when it would finally come out and take over him.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, a family during a tournament, Greninja sure is having a good day despite the growing threat! And yes, I am referring to Snake's buddy Raiden, the most epic cyborg ninja ever!( Don't judge me!) Well finally get more Ryu moments, what I was hoping for! Thankfully, everyone understands him and is willing to help out, but can they help him in enough time? Who knows? (Mu-ha-ha-ha!) Well split me in half and call me a twin, two chapters in one day, this is great! However, it may be two days before the next chapter, so just hang on! Welp, let's hope Ryu can control himself in the time being, until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters_ _, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm... I recommend absolutely **no** running when you are-a able to move freely again.", Dr. Mario said to Sonic, who was still in the body cast. Sonic just rolled his eyes and gave out what could be described as a sigh, but it was unsure since he was muffled by the body cast. Dr. Mario had just checked up on everyone to see how they were doing after their battle with Akuma.

"Well, it-a seems you all are doing well with some others needing more...um... **special** treatment. I'll be going my-a way now!", Dr. Mario then stopped and looked at Katt and saw her body was a little bit bigger.

"Hmm, how long has it been?", he asked.

"About two months, been busy.", Katt replied.

"Well, once this-a fiasco is finished, I would like to see-a you!", Dr. Mario said.

"Oh yes! Will do doc!", Katt said with a smile as Dr. Mario then left the room. Katt then layed back onto Falco and rested her head on his chest, making him wrap his arm around her as she began rubbing her hand on it. She then looked up into his eyes.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait until we are all together after the tournament!", she said while hugging Falco. Falco then smiled back at her.

"Yeah, can't wait to settle down with my favorite girl and my baby bird!", he said. Katt then gave him a smile with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you think that our child is going to be **both** a boy **and** a bird? You're crazy!", she said whilst laughing. Falco then smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? You probably will bet that it will be a girl **and** a cat!"

"Do you want to take me on that bet?", Katt said while smiling at him, with him grinning mischievously back at her.

"Deal!", he said.

"Okay, but you haven't been really good at these bets, **especially** last time!", she said snickering while trying to remind him. Falco only chuckled in response.

"Hey, we may have done it just for fun, but now we realize that there's **much** more to it and because of us realizing it we are going to have a great family!", he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, this whole thing brought us together...", Katt said as she rubbed her head underneath Falco's chin. " **And** it **finally** got you to see me!", she joked. Falco only hugged her back in response.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way.", he said before they leaned back and tried to get to sleep, trying to forget what was happening. Fox watched them as he looked back at Samus, who was talking with Bayonetta and had left him with Pikachu, which both did not like. Fox then sighed to himself as he leaned back, Pikachu heard him and crawled up his chest up until his he was face to face with him and was staring him into the eyes.

"Pika?", he asked.

Fox then grabbed him as he sat up and held him in the air. "Hey Pikachu, is there anything you **always** wanted, but you could **never** have?", he asked.

The pokemon then thought about before nodding his head, "Pika pi."

"Well, how would you deal with it?", Fox asked. Pikachu then shrugged his shoulders.

"Pikachu.", he said.

Fox then groaned as he closed his eyes and and moved his head towards the ground, "You just moved on with it, don't you?"

Pikachu then nodded his head, "Pikachu."

"Oh well, thank you.", he said as he put Pikachu down, who then circled a few times before lying down and tried to get to sleep. Fox then turned his attention back to Falco as he watched both of them laugh as they flirted instead of sleeping.

 _"Falco...if only I had what you have..."_ , he thought to himself as he watched them. Samus then came back over to him and came over to the other side of the hospital bed.

"Move, you're taking too much of the space.", she said while laughing. Fox then chuckled at her.

"Well that's not very nice!"

"I think you should have a check up with Dr. Mario, you're getting fat!", she said before both of them broke into laughter over her joke. Fox then moved what little he could before he grabbed her hand and helped her onto the bed. Pikachu woke up and saw this as Samus lied down and he crawled and laid down on her, making Fox somewhat jealous.

"Hey! Let me have her!", he said to Pikachu, who smirked back at him and pretended to fall asleep. Samus then laughed a little bit before moving closer to him and resting her head underneath his chin, making him purr.

"Did I ever tell you how I like it when you purr, how do you do it?", she asked.

Fox then wrapped his arm and tail around her,"I don't know, it just comes naturally.", he said before they laughed a little and drifted off into sleep, making both Fox and Pikachu snore slightly as they enjoyed what little rest they now had with their favorite girl. Cloud looked at them through the window of the room and turned his attention to the ground. Little tears began coming out of his eyes.

"I... know you're with someone better now... but I still wish you were with me...", he said to himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around and saw Bayonetta behind him. She had compassion in her eyes as she watched him go into his little break down.

"I know you two are trying to see other people, but I also know that you will have a tough time to move on with it. Be strong Cloud!" she said as the SOLDIER looked back at them and took in a deep breath, but didn't breath out.

"Do you think she still cares for me?", he asked as little tears were about to break in his eyes.

"She does, she may be with Fox, but she will never forget you neither try to, you were and still are close to her, few are.", Bayonetta assured. Cloud then smiled weakly before putting on his serious face as he came up to Mario and Luigi.

"So, what's the plan?", he asked as if nothing bothered him a minute ago.

Mario and Luigi then smiled at him,"I think it's time we-a send a certain type of people against Akuma."

"And that type is...", Cloud asked.

" **Villains**.", Mario replied before Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wario, King Dedede, and Bowser Jr. came up to them. Ganondorf just nodded his head to respond to them, Bowser grinned evilly, and Mewtwo scoffed at Akuma.

"BAH! This Akuma will fall to me and will know why **I** an the most powerful pokemon **and** smasher on the planet!"

"Uh... isn't Arceus technically the most-a powerful pokemon? And didn't Cloud and Bayonetta here kick your-a butt all the time in smash?", Luigi asked. Mewtwo then glared at him for reminding him that he wasn't all that. Bowser then looked at Mario.

"So, if I win will Peach spend the night with me?", he asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see mommy!", Bowser Jr. said. Mario then facepalmed himself.

"Bowser! We are-a doing this for Ryu, not for your-a wants!"

Bowser then held up his hands,"Alright, but I just wanted to know."

"Where is-a Ryu?", Wario then asked. "I wanna know how much he will-a pay me when I defeat Akuma!"

"Ryu isn't paying anyone, now just-a get ready!", Mario said.

"Well, where is he?", Bowser asked.

"He's at the training room in the arena, he's getting ready just in case.", Bayonetta explained. Master Hand then came through the teleporter and looked at the group. He then groaned to himself.

" **THIS** is the group you chose!? I mean, I understand Ganondorf, but everyone else, come on Mario!", he said. The villains except for Ganondorf began to jeer him.

"BAH! Loser!", Wario said.

"Hmph! Just because **you** can defeat me, doesn't mean **he** can!", Mewtwo arrogantly exclaimed.

"Let's see you mess with me and my dad together!", Bowser Jr. snapped.

"Fine, fine, just don't come crying back when you lose, I can already sense it happening...", Master Hand said as he led another group through the teleporter, their fate in their hands. Mario and the rest then went back into the hospital room and turned on the TV as the others began waking up to see how the battle would fair.

(At the training room)

Ryu was back at it again with the punching bag, giving it some pretty powerful attacks as it came back to him from everytime he sent it into a direction opposite of him. He then began to sweat, not out of energy deterioration, **but of fear**. He knew he had let something build up inside him, he regretted wanting it when he saw how he treated his friends. They had given him a second chance and tried to comfort him, now he was at the breaking point of submitting to the thing inside of him. The problem wasn't that it was destructive even though it was, **the problem was that it was because it was tempting and deceiving.**

 _"I know I shouldn't use this, but maybe **one** time wouldn't harm anyone..."_ Ryu thought to himself as the power only grew and grew inside of him.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma was sitting on the floor, waiting for his new opponents to arrive and challenge him. He knew that he was getting closer with each victory, it was just only a matter of time. He then saw Master Hand in his box, setting things up. Akuma then stood up and turned around to face his new opponents. He looked at them before scoffing at them.

"Well, isn't **this** a mixed bag!", he said while the villains just glared at him.

"Hey punk! Let me tell you that I'm gonna put you into the ground!", Bowser shouted while Jr. was cheering him on. Ganondorf looked at him and smirked a little.

"Hmph, so this is the famous Akuma, intriguing...", he said while studying him. Mewtwo, however, was angry at him.

"Puny human! I will show you what it's like to be all powerful!", he said. Wario, however, was the most interested of them all.

"Wait a minute, aren't-a you against Ryu?", he asked.

"I'm not against Ryu, just trying to help him!", Akuma spat out.

"Then you're one of us!", Wario shouted. "Come join your-a fellow villains!"

Akuma then scoffed at him,"BAH! I'm NOT a villain!"

"But aren't you a villain?", Bowser asked, rubbing his head as if he had a headache, although it was from not being able to understand what Akuma meant.

" I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR TYPE!", Akuma yelled, making the others get angry.

"Well, if you won't-a join us, then we'll make you-a suffer for refusing us!" Wario yelled.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted. They all then heard that noise and looked at each other before taking off for each other.

"YAAHHH!", the villains shouted as they charged at Akuma. Bowser then leapt and lunged for Akuma, but Akuma rolled underneath him and kicked him away. Akuma then noticed Mewtwo going for a swipe and retaliated with a kick to Mewtwo's face, sending him flying back. Bowser Jr. was then confident that he could over power him, but was grabbed out of his Koopa Clown Car and was kneed in the stomach, making his eyes bulge out. Akuma then kicked him towards Bowser, who was getting up, and made the two fall back down.

"Take-a this!", he then heard and turned around.

BOOM!

Akuma was hit and was getting dragged along the ground by Wario's motorcycle as Wario speed it up and made ninety-degree angles like it was nothing. Wario was slamming Akuma into every smasher and was laughing to himself about it.

"Ha-ha! What kind of villain can't-a dodge this? NONE OF THEM!", Wario laughed at his own horrible joke. Akuma then grabbed a hold of the handles and broke them off of the bike, scaring Wario due to sudden changes.

"NO YOU FOOL! WE'RE-A GOING TO CRASH!", Wario yelled as Akuma then let go as Wario jumped off his bike in enough time to see it go down off the arena and explode as it made contact with the ground.

"NOOOO!", Wario yelled as he looked at his destroyed back. He then gritted his teeth in anger as he turned around and glared at Akuma.

"YOU!", Wario shouted while pointing accusingly."YOU RUINED MY-A BIKE! NOW I'MA GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!", he yelled as he charged at him. Akuma, however, anticipated this and just waited, Wario then came close in range(which wasn't hard since he moved at **very** high speeds to get close to him), he kicked him in the stomach. However, due to Wario's body shape, it wasn't the stomach that Akuma kicked, Wario then felt a **ton** of pain as his eyes began to tear up and he rolled over.

"WAAHH!", he yelled as everyone then winced at his pain. Even Akuma was shocked at where he accidentally kicked him, but he then shook it off as he finished him with a axe-kicke, defeating him.

"ANYONE ELSE!?", Akuma yelled.

"Yeah, ME!", Bowser shouted as he came behind him and punched him towards Mewtwo, who charged up a shadow ball and launched it towards him. Akuma then noticed and dodged it, he then landed on his feet and jumped and kicked Mewtwo away. Ganondorf then showed up and took a stance.

"Hmm, you do have impressive power, but it will never match mine!", he boastfully yelled. Akuma then made his fists glow.

"Let's see if it can match the Satsui No Hado!", he said as he charged at Ganondorf. Akuma threw a punch at him, only for Ganondorf to dodge. He then threw another punch, still Ganondorf missing. He then lunged at the gerudo, only for Ganondorf to dodge him and punch him in the chest twice before spinning behind him and punching him in the back, making him fall down and making the stands awe at what had happened. Akuma's eyes then glowed with anger.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY LIKE THAT? **THEN YOU'RE WRONG**!", he yelled before he punched Ganondorf rapidly, causing the king to lose consciousness. Akuma then lifted his hand up into the air as Ganondorf looked at it, too tired from his beating to stop him.

"IT ENDS HERE!", he said as his fist made its way towards Ganondorf's face. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. came by and hit Akuma with his clown car, saving Ganondorf.

"No problem old man!", Bowser Jr. mocked. Ganondorf was about to retaliate, but Akuma then kicked Jr. and he followed up on his attack with lightning speed.

"TAKE THIS!", Akuma yelled as Bowser Jr. received a flurry of punches and kicks, making him bleed from every where. Akuma then kicked him with a Joudan Sokutougeri to the throat, making Jr. cough and unable to breath. Bowser saw this and ran to Akuma, trying to save his son.

"SON!", he yelled as he punched Akuma off him. He then grabbed Jr., but saw that it was too late and he was out cold, bleeding every where. Bowser then glared at Akuma.

"WHY YOU...", suddenly, Mewtwo swiped Akuma's back and sent him flying towards Bowser. Bowser then saw this and wounded up his arm, ready to send him flying. Akuma saw this and flipped himself over as he dodged Bowser's punch and kicked him in the face. Akuma then tapped more into the Satsui No Hado as he delivered a special Shoryuken to Bowser, making him bleed from the mouth.

"CAN YOU TAKE IT!?", Akuma yelled as he sent Bowser into the air and slammed him back down with his fist, creating the biggest crater yet. The rest of the villains then looked as the crater was beginning to return to normal and they saw Akuma standing over a defeated Bowser. Mewtwo then charged at him while charging up a shadow ball.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US!? BAH! WE'LL SH...GUH!", he yelled as Akuma had enough of him and kicked him in the chest, breaking every bone in his body due to the Satsui No Hado still powering him. Mewtwo then coughed up some blood as he then crumbled to the ground and fell unconscious. Akuma then made his way towards a weakned Ganondorf, but stopped at about midway there. He then looked at the **only** villain who didn't fight him, the cowardly King Dedede.

"He won't find you! He won't find you! He won't find you!", he repeated to himself as he tried to hide behind a unconscious Wario, failing at **that** like he did with everything else. Akua then growled to himself as he went over to him and finished him with a Raging Demon. He then returned his attention back to Ganondorf.

"Sorry, just had to take care of **that**!", he scoffed as he looked back at the penguin who was gasping in pain. Ganondorf then gritted his teeth.

"You won't ever make it to Ryu! People like Captain Falcon will stop you!", he yelled. Akuma then smirked at him.

"We'll see!", he said before he finished the gerudo with his special Hadoken. All of the villains defeated. He then nodded to Master Hand as the same said hand groaned to another defeat of his smashers. He then gathered the villains and sent them to the hospital.

(At the hospital)

"Well **that** didn't work out!", Mario said as he looked at the defeated villains. Only Ganondorf was conscious, but even he looked tired. Mario then turned his attention back to everyone else and sighed.

"I'm-a sorry everyone, but we have-a three more tries before Ryu finally faces Akuma! So to those who are going against him in the future, good-a luck! And to those who aren't, wish us good-a luck!", he said as everyone nodded their heads. It was now or never to try and defeat Akuma.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Hello, looks like I lied about not being able to add a chapter (well, technically I thought I wouldn't, but all the better for us I guess!). Yes, three more chapters, three more fights. The next two will be BIG while the last one will be small. But don't get confused, those three chapters aren't the end of the story, there will be at least two or three more chapters after them. Uh oh, you should have stopped when you had the chance Ryu, now it may be too late! Well, until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the_ characters, _all characters belong to their respective owners._


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't-a know what you all are complaining about."

"I'll tell you what, THIS FOOD SUCKS!", Falco shouted at Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario had brought some food up for the smashers as they were either recovering or taking care of each other. Sadly for him, everyone seemed to **hate** the food, though he tried to defend it.

"But it's-a good for your health!", he said, making everyone stare at him like he was mad, **including** the Wii Fit Trainer.

"Dr. Mario, as someone who promotes physical fitness and a balanced diet, even **this** is too awful for someone to consume or enjoy!", she said.

Dr. Mario then shook his head,"Everyone hates the hospital food...", he said before walking away, leaving the smashers with their horrid food and them discussing about it.

"Man, and to think he was cloned from **Mario** of all people!", Captain Falcon said as the plumber lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"Can't you teach him to cook!", Bowser roared at his nemesis.

"Yeah! This food is so-a terrible I will eat **someone** else!", Wario said from his bed that strapped his arms up. He studied the others in the room, licking his lips with hunger whenever he saw someone that looked tasty to him.

"Yeah! I would rather eat my cap!", Red joined in.

"Oh yeah? **I** would eat this nice looking girl right here!", Fox said as he grabbed Samus's arm and began playfully chewing it, making Samus giggle as she felt his teeth. Pikachu then saw this and zapped Fox with a little bit of electricity, making Fox yelp. Fox then turned around and glared at Pikachu, both ready to fight.

"On second thought, YOU WILL DO!", he said as he grabbed Pikachu and the two started battling each other, making Samus laugh that they **still** hated each other and wanted her to pay attention solely to them individually.

"I think I want-a some frog legs!", Mario said as everyone began laughing. Suddenly they heard someone growling and looked as saw Greninja with his little Froakie in his arms. Everyone's eyes then shot up.

"Sorry! It was just a joke Greninja!", Snake explained. Greninja then calmed down and went back to taking care of his son. The rest of the smashers then sighed in relief, then one of them thought of something.

"Hey, I'm about to impale this marshmallow here and me and my girl are going to have a sweet treat!", Falco said as he grabbed Kirby and playfully poked him with his fork, making everyone look and laugh or snicker at it, including Kirby. However, they all heard a groan.

"And I thought food would never be bad...", Pit said from where he layed, clutching to his stomach. Everyone then laughed at him for thinking that food could never be bad.

"Well, during the SOLDIER program, we had to eat stuff that could make even the toughest men vomit.", Cloud said as he put some food in his mouth, his eyes immediately closing tighter due to the bad taste.

"Hmph, that was nothing! I've been on missions where I've had to eat things that would break a man's mind!", Snake then looked up, his face telling everyone that he was having flashbacks. He then began to whimper as he remembered one of them."No Colonel! Please don't tell me to! PLEASE! COLONEL!? **COLONEL**!", he yelled out of horror, making everyone stare at him before laughing out hard, they were practically crying of laughter at Snake's unfortunate past.

"Man, **something** really been awful to make **him** cry!", Ike said.

"But what?", Zelda asked. Everyone then looked back at Snake, holding his knees against his chest while muttering 'nooo!'. Everyone then looked away, deciding it was best **not** to know what he has had.

"I wish we had pizza...", Lucas said as he looked at his food miserably and gagged at it.

"Yeah! Or steak!", Ness said, trying to make the others think about getting these foods.

"Sorry boys, but **this** is **all** we can have now!", Zelda said as she looked back down at her food and scrunched her face at what looked to be slimy carrots. Ness and Lucas then had sulking faces as they returned towards their meal, trying to use all of the strength to lift their food from their plates and put it into their mouths, only to receive a horrible flavor.

"Why are we eating this anyways?", Roy asked.

"Because we are giving the next-a group energy to fight back!", Mario explained.

"Uh, Mario, I hate to run down on your plan, but Luigi is throwing up back there!", Falco said as he pointed to where Luigi was, he was behind the bathroom doors and could be heard chucking up his food. Mario then shook his head.

"No! That's not the group!", he explained.

"Then what group is it?", Bayonetta asked. Mario then smiled at her.

"The rest of the swordsmen!", he said as the same said people raised their swords.

"What?", Bayonetta asked confusedly.

"You see, I realized that we need-a group that could match Akuma's range, outnumber him, and have somewhat an-a advantage over him!", Mario explained to everyone else.

"So who's left?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Well, it's-a Link, Marth, Ike, Robin and Robyn, Corrin and Kamuie, Meta Knight, Toon Link, and Shulk.", he said as everyone mentioned nodded their heads. "They will hopefully be able to-a take Akuma down!"

"Are you sure Mario? If we lose **all** of our sword fighters, that will drop the number of smashers left significantly.", Fox said.

"It's-a chance we have to take!", Mario said. "We have to hit him hard and surrounded, this will certainly work!"

"Okay...", Cloud said.

"Just remember Mario, **ten** people will be out if they fail.", Samus warned him of his decision.

"I know...", the plumber sighed,"It's just-a so difficult to find an opening on Akuma!"

"And we understand that!", Falco said,"But we can't risk everyone's safety just so that we can win."

"I know, hopefully this will-a work this time and Ryu doesn't have to-a fight him.", Mario said. Just then, Ryu walked in and grabbed himself a glass cup and went over to the sink and poured himself a drink. Everyone then noticed that he was shaking.

"Hey Ryu, what's up?", Ike said.

"Uh... I can't say...", Ryu said, avoiding eye contact. Everyone then looked puzzled as Ryu then went into the corner of the room and just remained there quietly.

"Uh...Ryu, you... you can talk to us.", Zelda said with caution in her voice. Ryu didn't look up, but they knew he was trying to hide something.

"Uh... it's okay. I just want some alone time.", he replied.

"Ryu, just talk with us.", Marth pried. The glass then shattered in Ryu's hand, the weird thing was, his hand **never** crushed the glass, it looked like it just exploded.

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME MAG- I mean Marth!", Ryu caught himself, something obviously was making him to say that. The others, however, were unaware and looked shocked at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?", Red asked in a acquisitive tone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!", Ryu said. _"URGH! I let it get to my head! Come on Ryu! You can control it!",_ he thought to himself as everyone looked at him like he was going crazy.

"Whatever, just don't get any further than this with that attitude!", Ike warned. Ryu then looked at his fists and noticed that the glowing only grew stronger, but not strong enough so that everyone could notice. He then closed his eyes tight and tried to cool down, but was having trouble.

 _"I'm sorry everyone, but it's too hard! I can't control it!"_ , he thought to himself as the swordsmen got up and left the room and went to the teleporter. Ryu then came over and sat down in a chair, he put his hands in his gi to hide his glow from everyone. He then looked up at the TV screen, hoping that he would see Akuma finally fall to one of them. He then heard the teleporter go off and heard them leaving, it was now coming down to these brave warriors.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma had waited for a while, he was not as impatient as before, he knew there were only a select few left, Ryu was in his grasp. He looked at the stands again and saw people making bets on who would win the next battle. He then scoffed at them and shook his head.

"Even **they** know that no one here besides Ryu has a chance!", he said to himself. He then heard the teleporter and turned around at his new victims. He then noticed that **all** of them had a sword by their side. He then scoffed at them.

"BAH! YOU NEED **WEAPONS** TO FEEL SAFE FIGHTING ME!? YOU ARE HOPELESS!", he yelled, making everyone of them glare at him.

"My Falchion is a precious blade! Only those worthy of it may wield it!", Marth shot back.

"Ragnell is so powerful that even gods tremble before it!", Ike yelled.

"Galaxia is no ordinary sword, it gives me great power!", Meta Knight said, defending his weapon.

"By the goddesses, I will defeat you with the Master Sword!", Link said as he held it up and let it glow.

Akuma, however, did not look impressed. "EVERY WEAPON WIELDER IS THE SAME, ALL COWARDS!"

"Well then, let's show you our courage!", Ike yelled.

"BRING IT!", Akuma retorted.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted as the swordsmen took off at the weaponless Akuma, thinking he would have a hard time dealing with them. Link shot his Grappling Hook at Akuma, but Akuma just dodged it and went in for Marth. Marth swiped at him with the tip, but Akuma dodged and retaliated with a punch to the face, making him fly backwards. Toon Link then charged at him and threw a bomb at him. Akuma was shocked at first when he saw the bomb, but he quickly grabbed it and sent it back to Toon Link, who was shocked he caught it. The bomb blew up and Toon Link was sent a couple feet back, but was undamaged thanks to his Hylinian Shield. **However** , it didn't protect him from the Tastsumaki Senpukyaku that Akuma gave him when he looked back at him. Toon Link was sent back as Akuma then turned his attention to the two tacticians.

"Ready Robyn?", Robin asked.

"Ready!", Robyn replied as they lifted their hands and let electricity to flow through them.

"THORON!", they shouted as they let go of their attacks. Akuma jumped into the air to dodge their attack and split-kicked them in the chest, making them fly backwards. Shulk then used Shield Monado to protect himself as he lunged at Akuma. Akuma dodged the sword swipes and returned a Shoryuken for a counter attack. Shulk went flying into the air and landed on his side as his Shield Monado gave out, however, he was smiling as he held his chin where he was punched.

"Good, little damage!", he said to himself as he got back up and began circling around Akuma as did the other sword fighters. They were planning to make Akuma feel uncomfortable and make him lose focus, however, their plan didn't go very well. Akuma was as sharp as ever and was making sure that no one came at him without him knowing it. Instead, the **smashers** began to lose their cool and focus, waiting for an opportunity to strike. They all then began to sweat as Akuma just stood there, not doing anything. Suddenly, this was all Toon Link could take.

"AHHH!", he yelled as he charged at Akuma.

"TOON LINK, NO!", Link shouted as his little self ran at the martial artist. Akuma then took notice of him and let his power grow as he got closer.

"Yes, closer!", he said to himself as Toon Link was about ten feet away, sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

"NO!", Marth yelled as Akuma delivered a special Shoryuken to Toon Link, making him fly about thirty feet into the air, blood flying from his mouth.

"I'VE GOT HIM!", Ike yelled as he for him and caught him as he nearly hit the ground. Link then ran up to Ike and saw Toon Link was falling unconscious very fast. Toon Link then looked at Link and used his hat to hide his face.

"I'm sorry big bro, I thought I would get him...", he said.

"Hey, it's okay, you're the youngest out here, you just couldn't take it. There's no reason to hide, just look at me.", Link said. Toon Link then put his hat down a little and looked into Link's eyes. Link was smiling compassionately at him.

"Hey, you tried, but we're going to beat him thanks to you!", he said. Toon Link then smiled weakly before falling unconscious, another smasher down. Link and Ike then put him down on the ground as they got up and glared at Akuma, who was dealing with the two dragons.

"So, you use your swords as a chainsaw as well?", he scoffed at them.

"I'm sorry, but Omega Yato is more powerful than anything you've got!", Corrin said.

"Well then, let's see it!", Akuma said as he began to glow more. Corrin and Kamuie then swung their swords at him, only for Akuma to dodge and move faster than the eye can see as he pummelled both of them. Trading with each other punches and kicks and as he focused on one, then the other and back again. Both of the sword wielders were not able to counter in enough time and were getting hit even harder as Akuma racked their damage up. Finally, after a minute, the two fell down and submitted to defeat. The rest were feeling uneasy at this point.

"Um...how many people do we have left?", Link asked.

"About seven.", Ike replied.

"Well... let's get him!", Robin shouted as he and Robyn ran towards him. The next thing they knew was that they were flying over everyone else's heads and landed on the ground, apparently Akuma just found them a waste of his time.

"Bad idea!", Robin spat out.

"Agreed!", Robyn said as they laid there on the ground.

"Uh...make that five...", Ike said. Link then turned towards Akuma and steadied his sword, ready to attack.

"I'm not going to use my other weapons, he wants a fair fight, AND I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO HIM!", he yelled as he ran towards Akuma. Akuma then jumped as Link's sword hit the ground and kicked him in the side, making Link roll over to avoid Akuma's assualt. Link then got up and lunged his sword at Akuma's neck, barely missing it at about a few inches. Akuma retaliated with a kick to the head, making Link roll backwards. Link then looked up, but couldn't react fast enough to stop Akuma using his special Tastsumaki Senpukyaku on him, making his bones weaken and crack. Akuma finally finished and let Link fall to his knees, Link looked at Akuma with a dangerous glare, but due to blood loss, he eventually collapsed. Akuma then looked at the remaining four, who were looking scared at this point.

"Who's next?", Akuma mocked. Ike and Meta Knight then nodded their heads at each other and went towards him. Ike swung his sword, only for Akuma to jump over and kick him in the face. Meta Knight then used his Mach Tornado to try and pull him in and slash him, but Akuma fired a Hadoken and made Meta Knight stop, he then followed with a five punch combo. Ike then got back up and rushed towards Akuma, wanting to finish this. Akuma then saw his and used his Joudan Sokutougeri to kick the air out of him. Akuma then grabbed Meta Knight and threw him against Ike, who was trying his best to get up, but Akuma's kick also broke his ribs and made it painful to try and get up. Akuma then walked up to them and smirked.

"IT ENDS HERE!", he said as he used his Kongou Kokuretsu to smash the other two into the ground. When he let his hand back up, the two were seen bleeding heavily with Ike's eyes beginning to lose color. All of the stands were looking on in horror as eight of the fighters were down and only two remained. Marth then looked over towards Shulk, both sweating profusely.

"I...I've...I've got this!", Marth shouted as he ran towards Akuma.

"MARTH! NO!", Shulk yelled before he ran over trying to stop him. Suddenly, a huge explosion came out of Akuma's fist as he punched Marth and it sent Shulk flying backwards and made him fall onto the ground, face first. When Shulk lifted his head off the ground, he saw Akuma with his hand near Marth's chest level. He then removed his fist and let Marth fall to the ground, making Shulk look on in horror.

"Didn't know that the Satsui No Hado could let me do such incredible things, did you?", Akuma scoffed at Shulk. Shulk then looked back at Akuma and gritted his teeth, he then activated his Monado and put his Shield Monado on again to protect himself.

"INCREDIBLE? IT'S MONSTROUS! IT WILL NO LONGER EXIST WHEN **I'M** THROUGH WITH IT!", he yelled as he charged forward and readied his blade. Akuma just scoffed and let more of his power sink into himself. When Shulk was in range, Akuma used his special Shoryuken, breaking through Shulk's Monado Shield and making him feel **all** of it.

"AAAAHHHH!", Shulk yelled as the pain went through his body as he went flying through the air. He then came crashing back down and hit the ground on his face, making him fall unconscious. The stands then began to whisper amongst themselves as Akuma looked at Master Hand and nodded his head. Master Hand looked like he could sweat at this point, he turned the teleporter on and the medical crew went out and put everyone in a stretcher, they had failed.

(At the hospital)

Mario shook his head in disappointment, not in the sword fighters, but himself.

"Why did-a I **think** we would be successful? **Every** plan I've-a made has failed! **I'm nothing**!", he yelled as he put his face into his hands and began crying heavily. He then noticed the light in front of him began to dimmer, telling him that someone was in front of him. He looked up and saw Bayonetta with a compassionate look on her face. She then knelt beside him and patted him on the back.

"It's okay Mario, just take a deep breath and relax. We'll take care of him soon.", she said. Mario did as he was told and relaxed a little, he then stopped his crying and gave a stern face. He then stood up and snapped his fingers for everyone to listen to him.

"Alrighty! How many of-a smashers do we have left!?", he asked with authority.

"We have-a eleven smashers left Mario!", Luigi said. ", Some of them are-a you, me , R.O.B..."

"No!", Mario interrupted,"R.O.B. has to help Dr. Mario here and check up on the equipment! Hmm... that's it!"

"What?", Falco asked.

"The next fight will-a include me, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Megaman, Snake, Villager, Duck Hunt!"

"Are you sure about this?", Cloud asked.

Mario the looked at all of them sternly like a sergeant,"If I go-a down, then I'm going to make-a sure that I will go down fighting. Now, for those who I just-a mentioned, WHO'S-A WITH ME!?", he yelled enthusiastically. Luigi, Snake, and Megaman lifted their fists into the air, ready to follow Mario to the end.

"Good!", Mario said while smiling,"Now let's-a get prepared, this-a time Akuma will fall!" The rest of the smashers encouraged them on, however, Ryu was hiding in the bathroom, trying to hide his body which was glowing.

 _"Come on, come on, come on!"_ ", he thought to himself as he tried to stop the glowing. Suddenly, the glowing stopped and returned him to normal.

 _"Phew! That was close!"_ Ryu thought to himself, however, he still felt the same power, growing inside of him.

 _"Just take him down guys, I don't want to do this and get you all injured!_ ", he thought to himself as he felt the power finally take up his entire body, just waiting for the moment to let loose.

 _(Author's note)_

 _We're nearly there, I'm so excited! How about you? I know my fight scenes are kind of getting shorter, but it's to show that Akuma isn't holding back anymore and wants to get to Ryu even faster! Sad since the rest of the smashers have to feel his wrath, oh well... Can Mario and his group take down Akuma? Is Ryu finally taken control of the power? Will this power consume him? Just stay tuned for the next chapter! As usual, please comment and review the story so I know what you like and don't like so that I can improve for you. Until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	9. Chapter 9

Mario stood outside of the room, Luigi, Snake, Mr. Game and Watch, Megaman, and Duck Hunt with him. He had a serious look on his face as they waited for the teleporter to open. Luigi was hyperventilating, Snake was tightening his fists, Megaman was getting his Mega-buster ready, Mr. Game and Watch was preparing his weapons (if you call his stuff that), and Duck Hunt was just sitting. Suddenly, the teleporter opened and Master Hand came through, he then looked at the group as Mario nodded his head. Master Hand then began to lead them through the teleporter again.

"Let's-a go!", Mario said sternly instead of his usual, cheerful self as they all went through, ready to end the battle against Akuma. Everyone watched them leave and waved their hands as the last group of heroes made their way to battle someone who had defeated everyone else. Everyone then slumped back into their chairs, beds, or on the ground as they looked up at the TV screen, hoping that the end was near, however, still fearful that Akuma would win again.

"Come on Mario!", Peach said as she put her hand into the air and brought it back down.

"Oh come on, why not go out with me?", Bowser said as he looked at her from the other side of the room.

Peach then glared back at Bowser,"Because, you've kidnapped me more times than **anybody** here can count! Besides, Mario never gave up on me, even when I was cheating on him! He came back to me instead of what **I** **should've** done! I don't even know where to begin to speculate how much he loves me!"

Bowser just scoffed at this,"Hey, I would stay with you too if you cheated on me! Please Peachy!?", he asked as he blinked a couple of times.

"No! **Only** Mario is allowed to call me that, so don't you dare do it again!", she warned the koopa. Everyone then cheered her on as Bowser began to sulk about what she had said to him.

"Yeah! You leave her alone! She truly loves Mario now!", Ness shouted.

"As a married man, I can see the devotion in her!", Marth joined in. Some of the other couples then looked at each other and embraced the other.

"I thought I would always be a solo guy, but now I can't keep my arms off my girl!", Falco said as he held onto Katt, who was giggling at the moment.

"BAH! You're only with her because you got her pregnant!", King Dedede shouted, trying to help Bowser out. Katt then heard that and tried to look angry at him, but eventually broke down and let some of her tears out. Falco, **however** , was **very** angry.

"You know what, I **hate** the fact that we're supposed to be the same species! It's true I got her pregnant, it's true we only did it for fun at first, but what's **not** true is that there is no love between us! We may have been stupid, but we finally found each other because of it, I'm willing to risk **everything** I have to help them! I may have been a selfish person at one time, but now someone has shown me something I can enjoy more, family! And I'm very happy that person did and I will return all of their love right back!"

Katt then looked up at Falco, she sniffed for a second before smiling at him and resting her head underneath his chin and hugging him tightly. Everyone else then laughed at a flabbergasted King Dedede who looked like he was trying to come back with something, but wasn't able to think of it due to his stupidity.

"Th...thank you Falco. I... I don't deserve you..."

"Hey, thank **you** for sticking around **this** long. I don't know where I would have been if you didn't give me all of your love. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, returning it back.", he said.

Katt then giggled,"Sorry, but I think someone else needs that love as well.", she said before grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. Falco then smiled and looked into the air.

"Yeah, my baby bird as well!", he said so dramatically.

" **This** again?!", Katt laughed."I'm sorry Falco, but knowing your luck with bets, it will definitely be a cat!"

"Don't tell me of my past bets!", Falco said, making Katt laugh even more. A few feet away, another couple were enjoying themselves.

"Hey, I'm sorry.", Fox said.

"For what?", Samus asked.

"Well, I remember how I treated you **horribly** , how I would insult you, how I wo...", he didn't finish as Samus put a finger on his mouth.

"Hey, I did the same thing, remember? Besides, we didn't **really** mean it with each other, did we?"

Fox then looked dreamily at her,"No...", he said as he drifted off and caused Samus to giggle.

"See? Everything I do can make you laugh!", Fox chuckled.

"Yeah, because someone just **loves** to do it all the time!", she said as Fox gave a grin.

"Well, our relationship would be boring. You wouldn't want that would you?", he asked, still keeping the grin on his face.

"No, I like you just the way you are.", Samus said as she smiled.

"That's all I need to hear...", Fox said as he leaned in closer, trying to kiss her on the lips. He was about a foot away when he felt a sharp pain in his fingers.

"YEOOW!", he yelped as he brought his hand up and rubbed it. He then glared down at the also glaring Pikachu, who was charging up electricity in his cheeks.

"Oh, still hungry? Well how about a knuckle sandwich, you sure like my fingers!", he yelled as he grabbed Pikachu and the two started fighting each other, making Samus laugh at their quarrel.

"I still don't know why they are still fighting over her, she said she would spend equal time with each.", Bayonetta said. Cloud then looked down at the ground and didn't bother looking back up.

"It's... it's just their thing... okay?", he said. Bayonetta, however, could sense the sadness in his voice. She knew this was going to be a long time before the two could finally let go of each other.

"Cloud...", she said as the SOLDIER looked up from the ground."I know you two are cute with each other, but I think Tifa is the one meant for you. After all that I saw, she definitely brings out something I usually don't see in you."

Cloud then looked back at Samus, who was still laughing at the two fighting for her attention."Are you saying that Samus never brought something out of me? I was always happy with her...", he said with sorrow in his voice.

"NO! I don't mean that love!," Bayonetta said,"I saw how happy you were with her and I **know** you two would have been great. But with Tifa, I saw many other emotions come out of you that I thought I would never see."

"Like what?", Cloud asked.

"Fear, weakness, submitment...", Bayonetta said before laughing as Cloud gave her a glare.

"Hey, uncool!", he said.

"Sorry love, but I just had to say it!", Bayonetta said as she wiped her glasses from her tears of laughter. She then regained her composure,"But more than that, I saw trust, companionship, all these other emotions that are hard to explain. You two are meant for each other, I can feel it in my bones!"

"Well, thank you Bayonetta, just don't say 'I'm sorry' at my grave after she killed me for forgetting to take out the trash.", Cloud said as Bayonetta began to laugh again.

"So, who would like some-a more food?", Dr. Mario asked as he entered the room. He then received death glares from everyone, **especially** Kirby and King Dedede. Kirby had actually eaten **twice** amount of food than anyone else, but this was because he saw Jigglypuff's dismay over the food and ate it for her so she wouldn't suffer.

"Dr. Mario, GET. OUT.", Palutena said.

"Oh boy...", Dr. Mario said as he left the room,"And I thought-a Luigi's death stare was scary..."

Speaking of which, everyone then turned their attention back to the TV screen, the match was about to begin.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma was waiting, he knew he was closer than ever before, he just had to take out another group of fighters. He looked at the stands, everyone was at the edge of their seats, some had even got some snacks as they would watch the battle. Akuma then saw Master Hand return back into his box and set up the intercom. Akuma then turned around and saw what was probably the most **bizarre** group that he had seen this entire time, even more than the villains! Mario was standing heroically, Luigi, however, was cowering behind him. Snake was preparing his guns and explosives, Mr. Game and Watch was testing his hammers, and Duck Hunt was growing. Akuma just took this all in, unsure of what to think about it.

"Well, so it has come down to this!", he said. Suddenly, he saw someone he had seen in the past, someone wearing blue armor and helmet.

"YOU!", Akuma yelled at Megaman. Megaman took his stance and glared back at Akuma.

"Yeah me, did you forget I existed!?", he yelled at the martial artist. Akuma then began to glower as he remembered battling the blue bomber in the past.

"BAH! No friends with strange abilities to help you or Ryu now!", he retaliated. The rest of the smashers, however, looked confused at Megaman.

"What does he-a mean?", Mario asked.

"No time, let's deal with him for now.", Megaman said as the others shrugged and prepared themselves. They were already to take him out now; well, except for Luigi, who was still shaking.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted as they all charged at each other. Snake launched a missile at Akuma, who was surprised that he had it with him in the first place. Akuma slid under the missile and dodged Snake's assault of punches and kicks, Akuma then punched Snake away and focused on Duck Hunt. Duck Hunt launched some clay pigeons at him, only for Akuma to jump over them and kick them away. Mario then lunged for him and used his forward ariel, however, Akuma saw him and rolled out of the way and kicked the feet out of Mario and made him fall onto his back. Luigi then tried to attack, but Akuma grabbed his arm and sent him flying with a punch, while Luigi was screaming from the attack.

"Hmph! Coward!", he said as he turned around and looked face to face with Megaman, both eager to take the other on. They then charged at each other and prepared themselves, Akuma's fist with the Satsui No Hado and Megaman's Mega-buster charging up. When they were about ten feet away, Megaman let go of the trigger and sent a charged shot at Akuma. However, Akuma knew what he was planning and instead jumped over it and dive-kicked the blue bomber. He then followed with a punch to the face, a kick to the stomach, a kick to the head, a punch to the stomach, and a Shoryuken under the jaw. Megaman stood back up after this assault, but was having trouble focusing on Akuma. Akuma was about to punch him when Mr. Game and Watch hit him with his hammer and sent him back a few feet. Akuma then brushed it off and looked back at him.

"Well, you're certainly a weird creature, BUT NO MATTER! YOU WILL FALL WITH THE REST!", Akuma said as he launched a Hadoken at him. What happened next surprised him, instead of deflecting it or dodging it, Mr. Game and Watch pulled out a bucket and absorbed it. This left Akuma in a case of shock.

"WHAT!?", he yelled.

"At-a boy Game and Watch!", Snake said as he tackled Akuma behind him and put him in a headlock. He then put a knife up to his neck.

"Relax, Master Hand made this non-lethal! Anyways, anything to say before we win?", Snake said.

"Yes, SHOULD HAVE WATCHED YOUR FOOT!", Akuma yelled as he stomped on Snake's foot, making the soldier drop his knife and grab his foot. Akuma then picked him up and growled at him.

"Heh heh...oops!", Snake said. Snake then was thrown over everyone else's heads as Akuma launched him towards Luigi, who was recovering from the punch.

"Mama Mia, hopefully nothing else happens.", he said as he stood up. Suddenly, he saw a shadow get larger and looked up to see Snake flying towards him while screaming. Luigi then began to cry to himself as he braced for impact. The two collided and rolled over each other as they began to recover from the attack. Akuma merely smirked at this.

"HAH! And I thought you were a...OW!", he yelled as he looked down at his foot and saw Duck Hunt had bitten him there. He then growled at the dog.

"WHY YOU...", he said as he grabbed the dog and kneed him in the stomach, making him whimper in pain. Akuma then threw him back down onto the ground and began pummelling him with kicks at the speed of lightning. He then stopped and punched him in the nose, then the stomach, then elbowed him in the ribs, then finished with a axe-kick, putting Duck Hunt out of commission. Duck Hunt looked at the blood on his nose and saw everyone else give their sad looks, he was done for as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Mario and Megaman then tightened their fists as they charged at Akuma.

"YOU-A MONSTER! I'LL..."

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT AKUMA!", Megaman shouted as they closed in. Mario attacked first by throwing a punch, which Akuma redirected and kicked Mario away. Megaman then followed up with his Mega-upper, but failed as Akuma stepped back and punched him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Mario then went for a kick to the face, but missed and received a Tastsumaki Senpukyaku for failing. Megaman then tried his slide-kick to knock him off his feet, Akuma merely jumped over him and returned with a Shoryuken. Mario then had enough of this and decided to end Akuma with igniting his hand on fire.

"Let's-a see if you can deal with-a this!", he yelled as he lunged at Akuma.

"Mario! No!", Megaman yelled as Mario came close and threw his fist forward. Akuma, however, dodged and decided that he had enough with the plumber, he then used his special Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to kick Mario about twenty times before finishing him with a Hadoken. Mario flew back a few feet, however, the blood from his mouth said that even though it didn't look powerful, it was totally the opposite. Mario then collapsed, making him the last leader to fall.

"MARIO!", Luigi yelled as he fell to his knees and began to cry into his hands. Snake just glared at Akuma as he prepared his rocket launcher to fire a missile at him. Megaman then steadied his Mega-buster and began charging it up.

"IT ENDS HERE AKUMA!", Megaman shouted as tears began to roll down his face, seeing all of his friends get hurt only made his desire for Akuma's defeat greater. However, Akuma just scoffed at him.

"Since when does a robot feel emotions? How does something that was built feel the same way as something that was born?"

Megaman only deepned his glare as he steadied himself, ready to finish this once and for all. Akuma then charged up his Hadoken, ready to meet with his charge shot. The two then fired at each other, waiting to see whose would over power the other. The tension in the air grew as both attacks were about to collide with each other. Suddenly, something nobody predicted happened.

"WHAT THE...HOW ABSURD!", Akuma yelled as he saw his Hadoken was suddenly taken. Megaman blinked at what he saw, only to smile as he began to understand what had happened.

"GOOD JOB MR. GAME AND WATCH!", he said as the two-dimensioned person pulled out his bucket and absorbed both projectiles. His bucket was now full and ready to use.

"Okay now... WATCH OUT!", Megaman shouted as he tried to alert Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch then turned around and saw Akuma coming at him with blinding speed. He then tried to pull out his bucket, but it was too late. A bright flash then appeared and Akuma stood above a defeated Mr. Game and Watch, even though he didn't do anything wrong, he was still hurting a lot.

"You thought you could catch me off guard and use your ultimate attack? HAH! IN THE END, IT WAS **YOU** WHO WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD!", he mocked as Game and Watch just flinched in pain. Megaman then tightened his fist as he charged at Akuma, hoping to catch him off guard this time.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DODGE THIS!", he yelled as he lept into the air and brought his fist down onto the ground, barely hitting Akuma. Akuma then realized that Megaman would be a problem and decided to take him out now. He let some of the Satsui No Hado build up inside of him and used his special Shoryuken to knock Megaman in the chest, whose eyes closed shut as he felt the pain. He then went above the blue bomber while they were in the air and slammed him back down to the ground with his fist, creating another temporary crater. Megaman then looked up at Akuma and glared at him.

"You will... never reach...Ryu..."

"I'm almost there!", Akuma said as Megaman rolled over and fell unconscious. Akuma then averted his attention at the two left, a soldier with a rocket launcher and a plumber who was hiding behind the soldier. Yeah, he knew who he wanted to take out first. Snake then launched a missile at him after reloading his launcher for so long and waited for it to blow up when it connected to Akuma. However, when the missile reached Akuma, he knocked it away with his hand and sent it flying somewhere else into the air, making it explode and hit nothing. Snake's jaw dropped, but he closed it back up as he steadied his fists, he wasn't about to fall here. He then ran towards Akuma and launched some punches at him.

"Hurgh...hah!", he yelled as he threw each and every punch. Akuma then redirected his last punch and punched Snake in the ribs, making them crack. He then punched Snake in the jaw, then the chest, then finally the face with a very strong punch. Snake then fell down to the ground as a little blood came out of his mouth. Akuma then looked at Luigi, who was looking around and saw everyone else on the ground, defeated.

"Well what will it be, you or me plumber!?", Akuma yelled at Luigi. Luigi was whimpering at first, but then he looked over to where Mario was laying, all unconscious and bleeding. Luigi then felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since their visit to Corneria, **anger**. He then turned back to Akuma and built up some courage as he began running towards him.

"THIS IS FOR-A MY BRO!", he yelled as he jumped into the air and tried to kick Akuma. Akuma just blocked the attack and punched him to the ground. He then used his Kongou Kokuretsu to smash Luigi even harder than before, after he removed his fist, everyone could see that Luigi was out. Akuma then looked up at Master Hand.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYONE ELSE LEFT TO CHALLENGE ME!?", he yelled at the disembodied hand. Master Hand then looked down at the smashers and began shake in fear that no one else was left.

"I'll...uh...I'll...see if there is!", he said as he opened the teleporter and some doctors and nurses came out with stretchers and put the smashers on them, the last group was beaten.

(At the hospital)

"MARIO!", Peach cried as she saw Mario being put on a stretcher.

"You did well fellow soldier...", Cloud said as he saw Snake flinch in pain.

"It's okay Luigi, just try to build up your courage, I know you can!", Yoshi said as he saw Luigi being assisted.

"BAH! That plumber will never be a hero!", Bowser mocked. Yoshi then glared at him.

"YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP! LUIGI IS THE BRAVEST, MOST SPECIAL, MOST CARING PERSON EVER!", he yelled.

"You're only saying that because your bond with him!", Bowser roared as Yoshi looked down at the floor in shame, knowing what he said was true. However, Bayonetta wasn't about to let Bowser get away.

"Wouldn't you say the same thing about your son?", she asked sarcastically. Bowser then began to rub the back of his head.

"Well...uh...", he then straightened his look and glared at her."You don't know anything! This is **family** we're talking about! He's my **son!"** **,** he yelled.

"Yoshi and Luigi have a similar relationship, so what makes yours acceptable and his not?", Bayonetta continued.

"You know what, you're an idiot!", Bowser said, trying to throw her off. However, **nobody** was falling for that trick.

"No, you just don't want to admit you're wrong! Oh, and this is coming from the person who builds traps **over** his castle, is illiterate, and **never** learns from his mistakes and tries new ideas?", Bayonetta retaliated. Some of the smashers like Fox and Falco hollered at Bayonetta's roasting while others just snickered at Bowser's face as he tried to come up with something, but failed and was losing color in his face. He then turned around and began sulking to himself.

"Stupid witch that uses hair for her fighting style that causes...", he mumbled off as the smashers that were sent out returned and were put in the medical beds.

"So, who wants-a fo...OH MY GOODNESS!", Dr. Mario exclaimed as he came in and saw Mario lying on the bed. He then rushed over towards him and inspected him, he then shook his head.

"He will lots-a time to recover.", he said. He then called R.O.B. over.

"Please take care of our new patients!", he said.

 _"Affirmative._ ", R.O.B. said as he began scanning their wounds. Master Hand then flew in and looked like he was shaking uncontrollably.

"HOW MANY SMASHERS DO WE HAVE LEFT!?", he asked the room. Everyone then look at each other and began to think about it.

"Let's see, we don't have him, or him, or her...", Falco said.

"He is out and he is **definitely** out!", Red said.

"Oh no...", Master Hand groaned.

"WAIT! We have **one** more smasher!", Cloud suddenly exclaimed. Master Hand immediately shot up.

"WHO!?", he asked. Cloud then came over and whispered it to him. Master Hand then pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Positive.", Cloud said. Master Hand then sighed to himself.

"Well, one more person left. If he falls...then it's up to Ryu.", he said as the smashers looked grim at what was to come. Master Hand then turned back to them.

"Tell Ryu he has only one more fight to wait, then it's his turn.", he said as he went through the teleporter. Everyone then looked at each other and then down at the ground, they had all failed and it was relied on one more person to end this. Then, it was Ryu vs. Akuma. **Speaking of which**...

(In the bathroom)

Ryu was struggling his hardest, he was breathing heavily as he tried to push it back, to no avail as nothing happened. He then felt it crawl all over his body as he began to succumb to it. He tried to fight back, but it was no use now, it was now in control.

 _"I'm sorry everyone, but it has finally succeeded, it now will control me!_ " he thought to himself as he began to glow even brighter than the day that everyone witnessed it for the first time. Now, they were going to see it again, only this time, it was totally out of control and no one would help him.

 _(Author's note)_

 _One more chapter away before we know if Ryu will take on Akuma! But **who** is going to fight Akuma in the next chapter, can you guess? I feel that this is one of my better chapters and helps show that Akuma is a force not to be messed with! I also liked how the fight went this time and how there only remains one. Well, nothing else I know what to say except till next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	10. Chapter 10

"Well **this** isn't the worst that I've been in...", Snake said as he had his arm strapped up a little and had a medical shirt on. He had not received that much damage to his body, though he was still bleeding a little from his mouth. He then turned his head towards a certain someone and smirked.

"At least I didn't need a body cast!", he said as he snickered.

"Yeah!? Well at least he didn't break **every** bone in your body like he did to me!", Sonic shouted as he had some bandages wrapped around him. Due to Master Hand's power that he gave the hospital, Sonic recovered much faster than he should have. However, as the bandages show, he was still recovering and would not be fully healed as almost everyone else were near complete recovery. Snake didn't pay attention to what he said though and only snickered.

"Cause I wasn't stupid to charge him head-on every moment of the battle!", he said while Sonic was fuming.

"Are you calling me stupid?", he asked irritatedly, eyes glaring at the soldier.

"Please, everyone knows you aren't as bright as some others!", Snake teased, steam coming out of Sonic's ears.

"Oh yeah, what's one of the so called 'stupidest' moments that I ever had, if you can think of one."

"The one time you ate Duck Hunt's rubber hotdog because you thought it was real, you even put it into a bun and put chili over it!", Snake laughed as he recalled that time. Sonic, however, was not amused and was looking at the floor, red due to blushing.

"Hey now, anybody could make a mistake like that...", he said.

"Sonic, what kind of hotdog feels like plastic and shines like it's plastic?", Snake asked, still holding in his laughter.

"Well...uh...these gloves made it feel different.", Sonic excused, however, Snake wasn't buying it and was laughing at him so hard it seemed he would die of a heart attack.

"Hey, what's going on?", Falco asked as he looked back at them. Snake then grinned like a little child and let some of his tears roll down his cheeks.

"Remember that time Sonic ate the toy hotdog?", he said before cracking up again. Falco's eyes then widened and he covered his mouth to stop him from bursting out into laughter since it nearly killed him last time. He was trying his hardest, but eventually couldn't hold it in and began laughing with Snake as they enjoyed Sonic's dismay over the incident.

"Poor Sonic, and I-a thought that 06 would be the death of him.", Mario said as he watched them from the other side of the room. Both he and Luigi were on a bed and had some wires coming out of them, Luigi would be able to recover completely in a couple of hours while Mario would take about one or two more. Mario and Luigi then turned their attention towards Bayonetta, who was keeping the children calm as she read them a story.

"So along the path our hero rode, making an end to any enemy aboad. Our hero on his plight, soon to reach his epic fight..."

"Miss Bayonetta?", Ness asked. Bayonetta then looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Ness?"

"Is this story meant to represent Ryu?", Ness asked. Bayonetta was taken back, but then returned to her original composure.

"Well, I'm surprised you know that much about literary techniques and devices of symbolism, but no, it's not meant to.", she said.

"Really? Because Ryu has been on a **long** journey as well and he has an enemy, just like the hero in the story!", Ness said. Bayonetta, again, was surprised by what he had said.

"Well, I didn't think of it **that** way...but it appears someone is going to be an author some day!", she said while rubbing his head. Ness just shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I'm just going to enjoy my days in Onett, never going to get a job, that's for adults!", he said enthusiastically. Bayonetta just giggled at this.

"Well, wait till you grow up, **then** we'll see what you said is true!", she said. "I don't think everyone is going to give you free stuff for your whole life Ness."

Ness then put on a fake disappointed face,"What? But after I defeated Giygas, I should get something in return...", he said in a dramatic tone, causing the adults around him to laugh. Suddenly, Master Hand came through the teleporter and into the room. He was ready for his final smasher.

"Alright, where is he?", he asked.

"Oh, right!", Luigi said as he snapped his fingers and the last person came out. The last smasher left to take down Akuma, the last man to hold down the fort. Master Hand then turned towards him and looked at him.

"Are you ready for this?", Master Hand asked. The figure then put on a grin as Master Hand realized what he was going to say and tried to stop him.

"NO! DON'T!", Master Hand yelled.

YES!", Captain Falcon said as Master Hand then scrunched up his body as everyone else laughed at the disembodied hand. Master Hand then held in his breath and counted down from ten. He then relaxed and looked at the racer.

"Don't try that again bucko.", Master Hand warned, only getting a smirk from Captain Falcon. He then led him to the teleporter and started it. He was having to tell him something, but he was afraid of asking him. However, Captain Falcon took notice of Master Hand's downed spirit and decided to ask him.

"What's wrong?", he asked. Master Hand then sighed and looked at him.

"Captain Falcon, you do realize that you will be **alone** for this battle, don't you?"

Captain Falcon nodded his head,"Yeah, I know that."

"Then you realize that you have to give it your all if we are to save Ryu?", Master Hand asked.

Captain Falcon then stood boldly,"Master Hand, I may be fighting Akuma all by myself, but don't think for one moment that I won't give it my all."

Master Hand then sighed a little bit,"Good, just try to knock him out!", Master Hand said as the teleporter opened and they went through. The rest of the smashers then averted their attention to the TV screen to see how the battle will go. Peach sat next to Mario as they held hands, Marth sat up straight as he waited, and Pit was busy praying.

"Oh please dear goddess, help Captain Falcon win!", he prayed.

"Uh...Pit...I'm right here...", Palutena said. Pit then blushed as he turned to Palutena.

"I'm sorry, I know you're here...but I'm also praying to every goddess separately.", he explained. Palutena, instead of looking angry, looked confused at him.

"Uhm...why?"

"Because it appears you need to pray to more than one deity to take on Akuma.", Pit said as he returned to praying. Palutena then looked down at the ground, unfortunately for her, what Pit had said was true. If she couldn't beat Akuma, then what other god or goddess could? She knew Pit wasn't doubting her, but instead she knew that Pit just wanted to help Ryu in every way he could.

"Let's see if that bounty hunter experience will help.", Samus said as she brought Pikachu closed to her.

"Go Captain Falcon!", Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link cheered as they watched the screen. Bayonetta looked at them and shaked her head.

 _"At least Popo and Nana were on vacation..."_ , she thought to herself as she looked at the children smashers. It was true that the Ice Climbers were on vacation, Pac-Man as well. Nintendo wanted to give each smasher a time to relax to themselves and would give them a vacation spot so they could enjoy. Sadly, after this event, that was going to stop. Ryu then came in and sat in a chair, not even speaking one word as he watched the screen. The smashers thought it would be best if they didn't say anything to him and instead just be quiet. They then noticed that the match was about to start and glued their eyes towards the screen.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma was pacing back and forth, he had waited a long time and he didn't know how much longer he would have to wait. He looked at the stands and saw that everyone was paying attention the most of any battle. He was confused by this since he didn't know how close he was or if he was about to fight someone of great status. He then saw Master Hand go into his box and start the process for the match, he knew his next opponent had arrived. He turned around and saw a man in some kind of weird suit with a helmet that covered every where except his mouth. The figure then smirked as he prepared himself for the fight.

"Well, it looks like it's between us how! I'm Captain Falcon, then one who stops you here!", he shouted. Akuma, however, just scoffed at him.

"BAH! You look like a failed mascot from a child's show! You have no chance against me!", he said.

Captain Falcon still held onto his smirk,"Okay then, COME ON!", he shouted as he motioned 'bring it!' with his hand. The crowds then went wild when he did that, making Akuma looked back at them. Apparently this was a person of popular status, but Akuma merely threw the thought away. To Akuma, that's all he was.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted as the two ran towards each other. Akuma jumped and brought his fist down towards Captain Falcon, who blocked and tried to retaliate with his own punch, which Akuma dodged. Akuma then threw another punch at him, only for Captain Falcon to roll under him and tried to sweep-kick the feet out from beneath him, but Akuma was too fast. Captain Falcon then got up and threw two punches at Akuma, who dodged one and redirected the other. Akuma then threw his punch at him, only for Captain Falcon to spin around and throw another punch. Akuma ducked and went for a Tastsumaki Senpukyaku, missing Captain Falcon by a hair. Captain Falcon then used his Falcon Kick to quickly attack him, however, Akuma jumped into the air and shot a Hadoken while falling back down. Captain Falcon then flipped as the Hadoken made contact with the ground and jumped backwards to safety. Captain Falcon then used his Raptor Boost to catch him, but Akuma stepped back and tried to use a Shoryuken. Captain Falcon rolled away and threw a kick at him, only for Akuma to duck and throw his kick at him. Captain Falcon dodged and charged towards Akuma, who did like wise, and the two were met in a stalemate, both pushing with all their might. The two then looked at each other.

"What is this power?", Akuma asked curiously.

"MY MOVES!", Captain Falcon said as the stands went back into a fanboy and fan girl squeal to what Captain Falcon had just said. The two pushed even harder, trying to throw the other off. Suddenly, both lost their footing and fell down onto the ground, they then threw their legs at each other to stop the other from kicking them and rolled away from each other and stood up. They then readied their stances as they looked at each other, both of them impressed at what the other was capable.

"So Ryu is your equal match I suppose?", Akuma asked.

"He may not be the strongest person here, but he's the best martial artist!", Captain Falcon said.

"So, how many battles has he lost?", Akuma asked.

"Can't recall, you win and lose so many times here that you can't keep score. **That is** unless you are Mario, Cloud, or Bayonetta.", Captain Falcon said.

Akuma then smirked,"So, how have I been able to beat nearly all of you?"

Captain Falcon then took a more defensive stance,"We've never had a fighter so determined to..well... fighting before. Ryu focuses his time on other things as well."

"Well, then he should be no problem once I take him on!", Akuma shouted.

"I don't think you heard me the first time, **I'm** the final person you will race and you **will** lose!", Captain Falcon shot back.

Akuma only greatened his smirk as he looked back at Captain Falcon,"Sorry, but I disagree!", he yelled as he charged at him. Captain Falcon then charged at him as well and the two were back at it again. Akuma threw a kick towards Captain Falcon's head to make him dizzy, Captain Falcon just dodged and followed up with a uppercut. Akuma merely backflipped away to dodge it and sent a Hadoken to deal with him. Captain Falcon dodged the Hadoken only to dodge another Hadoken that was more powerful since Akuma had charged it up a bit more. Captain Falcon then used a Falcon Kick to get over where Akuma was and tried to sweep-kick him again. Akuma jumped into the air and tried to retaliate with a dive-kick, Captain Falcon rolled out of the way just in time before Akuma came crashing down. The two then glared at each other and ran towards each other as the let out their punches and kicks, both equally matching the other's and creating shockwaves from their collisions. The stands, Master Hand, and the smashers all watched in awe as the two met each other, blow for blow, unable to get an advantage over the other. The two then upped the pace as they let their fists and feet fly, trying to finally catch something else than another limb. The two then began to slow down and went for one more punch which seen them flying in the direction of the opponent, completely opposite of where they stood before. However, despite the amount of energy it **seemed** the two used, the two looked as if they weren't tired and only got back up and turn around towards the other. They then steadied their stances again.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE SATSUI NO HADO!", Akuma yelled as he let the dark energy grow inside of him and began to glow in a reddish aura. However, Captain Falcon stood his ground. Master Hand, however, was looking at Captain Falcon as if he had something special about him.

"AND **I'LL** SHOW YOU **MY** POWER!" he yelled as he let some fire build up around him. The stands then were gasping at the racer, not knowing he had such power. The two gathered up as much power as they could as they held their stance, ready to finish this fight. The two glared at the other, keeping their faces stern and cool, they weren't about to lose here. After what felt like an enternity, the two charged at each other, both glowing like the moon on a clear night. The two collided fists, which sent a shockwave so strong it knocked some of the people in the stands out of their seats and sent them flying up about ten flights. The two then collided again, both looking like they were holding back. The two then stepped back and threw a side-kicked to the other, catching the other's foot. The two then quickly lowered their legs and began throwing punches and kicks at speeds that could be described as fast as Super Sonic. The two were yelling at the top of their lungs as they let their attacks out, making everyone stare at them in fear, wanting the battle to just end. The two then skidded back and threw three kicks at each other, each blocking the other. They then decided it was time to end this, they drew back their fists as they let out their most devastating punch they could conjure.

" **YAHH**!", Akuma yelled as he threw his fist towards Captain Falcon.

" **FALCON... PUNCH**!", Captain Falcon yelled as he threw his, both of theirs colliding with the other and creating an explosion that sent the people in the stands even **higher** than before. Everyone then looked at the arena, a dust cloud surrounding them as it was letting up. Everyone was holding their breaths as they were waiting to see who had won. Master Hand was near the point of hyperventilating, the stress was killing him. He just wanted to know if Captain Falcon had won.

(At the hospital)

"WHAT HAPPENED!? **LET US SEE**!", Toon Link yelled at the screen. Everyone in the room was so quiet that you probably couldn't hear a heartbeat if you put a stethoscope against their chest. The tension in the air grew as they knew this was their last hope, wishing Captain Falcon had got him. Suddenly, the dust cloud cleared and they saw the results. What they saw didn't please them.

"No...", Mario said as he looked at the screen.

(At the battle arena)

The dust cloud finally cleared and showed what had happened, **both of them still stood**. Suddenly, Captain Falcon began to shake, this is where Akuma had him. Akuma just smirked as he got out of his stance and turned towards Captain Falcon, who fell to his knees, but was trying to stand back up.

"You were a good fighter captain, but there was one thing I had over you, **stamina**.", he said as the racer was breathing a little harder than usual. Captain Falcon then glared at Akuma.

"I'll...I'll...", he sputtered. However, Akuma just laughed at this.

"Your time of fighting against me is over!", he said as he walked over towards the struggling racer. Akuma then drew his fist back and gave him his special Shoryuken, hitting him beneath the chin. Captain Falcon went into the air before crashing back down and struggling to get back up. He tried to stand up, but after struggling for about ten seconds, he fell down, making him the last smasher to fall against Akuma. Akuma then turned towards Master Hand and looked up at him.

"WELL, HOW MANY MORE 'SMASHERS' DO YOU HAVE LEFT!?", he yelled.

Master Hand then sighed, he knew his time was up."Akuma, you have defeated everyone of them, you now may have your wish. Ryu is now all yours to fight."

Akuma looked shocked at first, but then he smiled and shook his fists in the air."UGHHH!", he yelled, his own victory yell. (I know that I use that sometimes for when someone is in pain, but I don't know what Akuma's victory yell sounds like)

Master Hand groaned to himself as he went to the teleporter, ready to tell the smashers what was going to happen. However, he was also thinking about his plan from before in case something like this did happen.

 _"Don't think you've won yet Akuma!"_ , he thought to himself as he went through the teleporter.

(At the hospital)

Everyone was holding their heads down in sadness, the one person who looked like he could actually beat Akuma was defeated. Everyone was surprised by how Captain Falcon held his ground, but in the end it wasn't enough.

"If only we had-a known, we could have sent him with other people...", Mario said.

"He was so close!", Ike said, really wanting this nightmare to end.

"He did his best, but apparently Akuma is too much for us.", Fox said as he looked at everyone else. Master Hand then came in and sighed, he knew this was the end.

"So, Master Hand, where did Captain Falcon get all that power from?", Ness asked. Master Hand then groaned as he looked at the ground in shame.

"I gave him a power boost.", he said.

"WHAT!?", everyone shouted, shocked that Master Hand would actually cheat like this.

"I wanted Akuma out of here and away...it...it was the only thing I could think of!", he sputtered. Mario then looked compassionately, but also sad at him.

"We know that, but you shouldn't have-a done that. You gave us false hope that he was-a that strong!", he said.

Master Hand still looked at the floor,"I know! It's... it's just...that I couldn't give you your powers back. If some of you had your actual powers, he would never stand a chance!"

"Master Hand...", Link spoke up,"We appreciate you trying to help us and Ryu, but **you** gave us rules and regulations to follow, **you** should follow them as well!"

Master Hand then rolled up his fingers, since after all, he was a hand."I know I shouldn't have done it... don't worry, I won't anymore! It's just... I made a tournament where everyone could fight each other on an equal power field, and seeing this...this... **MONSTER** tear through everyone reminds me that there are some I have no control over! I made this whole world, I made all of the teleporters, I made Smash Bros! But now... someone has shown even **I** can't control everything."

"Master Hand, don't feel so guilty about this, it's not your fault!", Samus encouraged.

"Yeah, that Akuma just came out of nowhere and challenged us, we took his offer!", Roy joined in.

Master Hand then sighed,"But **I** **am** the one who put you in danger, I couldn't never forgive myself!"

"Master Hand, Ryu knows how to take Akuma on, maybe he will stop all of this!", Snake said. Master Hand then shook himself.

"That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, Ryu may be the one fighting Akuma, but I'm going to end this!"

"How?", King Dedede asked.

"Remember I told you all that I had a plan?", Master Hand asked. Everyone then nodded their heads,"Good! Now here's how it goes..."

(In the bathroom)

Ryu finally let it control him, it was now in his power.

"Yes...", he slurred out,"Once I enter the arena, you are finished Akuma!", he said as exited the bathroom and saw Master Hand there.

"Oh, Ryu, uh... it's time.", Master Hand said gravely.

Ryu then looked shocked at first, but then returned to his original stern face."So it is...", he said while looking at the teleporter. He then looked up at Master Hand.

"May I get ready first, you know, stretching?", he asked.

"Oh, yes! Now let's go.", Master Hand said as he opened the teleporter and the two were about to enter. Ryu then took a deep breath.

 _"It's time to end this!",_ he thought to himself as they went through, finally arriving to the battle he was waiting for.

 _(Author's note)_

 _PHEW! That was a_ ** _lot_** _of writing! How some people can do 11,000 words a chapter confuses me...So, it appears Ryu will finally fight Akuma, who wins come out on top? I personally enjoyed the fight between Captain Falcon and Akuma, it was awesome! Don't worry, the next chapter isn't the last one, it's going to be two chapters for the finale! Well, since I don't want to spoil anything and I don't know what else to say, until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	11. Chapter 11

"So it has finally come down to this.", Snake said as he watched the TV screen. After many excruciating battles, Ryu was finally going to take on his life-long enemy. The smashers gave it their all, but Akuma was just so powerful that he couldn't be stopped. Everyone was talking about how they did and how Ryu was no longer having to wait. However, they were also concern with how Ryu was acting this whole time, as if he had lost all sense of control and wanted violence.

"Do you think Ryu is looking forward to this?", Marth asked.

"Who knows, that there martial artist was angrier than Kirby when there is no food!", King Dedede said, making Kirby glare at him while he laughed at his joke.

"I do wonder what has gotten into him recently.", Zelda said.

Mario was rubbing his mouth as he thought about something,"Where have-a we seen that behavior before?"

"What do you mean Mario?", Link asked.

"I mean, even **before** Akuma arrived I felt-a that we have been through this before.", Mario explained.

"Mario's right, I think we have seen something like this before, but when?", Ike wondered.

"And why does Akuma's power feel all so familiar?", Snake joined in.

"And why does Akuma want Ryu so badly, does he want to beat him, or is it something else?", Meta Knight pondered.

"We'll just to have-a to wait for now until our questions can be solved.", Mario finally finished, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Ryu was always someone the smashers wondered about sometimes, like where he was from, why did he join Smash, where did he learn his abilities at, and why he always was trying to meditate. The smashers always asked him these questions, but he would usually answer them in some form of proverb that he had learned growing up, making the smashers a little irritated that he didn't answer them directly. But for what it was worth, it did open their minds to find these answers for themselves, not always relying on each other to solve their own problems. However, he was still willing to help them all the time, he always did say that if you had someone with you, you could accomplish your task faster and better. However, when Akuma first arrived, he seemed to throw that all aside and focused on himself, stating that he was the only one who could solve this problem. Now after waiting for quite a while, he was going to take care of it. The smashers then saw Master Hand on the TV screen and that he went into his box, the match that Akuma and Ryu waited for was about to begin.

(At the battle arena)

Akuma was meditating on the ground, he had powered through so many smashers, he wasn't about to turn back now. He knew it would take a while, but with how fast he swept through them he didn't make time an issue, only a thought. He looked up from where he was sitting and saw Master Hand in his box, the match that he had fought so hard for was finally here. He stood up, but did not face his desired opponent just yet, he was getting the mood just right. He heard footsteps from behind him as a certain warrior made his way towards him, he then heard the tightening of gloves as he waited.

"What do you want, why have you come here, and **how** did you get here? ", Ryu questioned him.

Akuma then turned towards him and looked at him,"I sensed you from a very far place! I followed it until I got here!"

Ryu then took his stance,"That explains **how** you're here, but **why** are you here?"

Akuma then smiled wickedly,"Because I'm going to make you finally take control!", he shouted.

Ryu then deepned his glare, he knew what Akuma meant, the power that he had been resisting his whole life. Akuma then smirked at him.

"And it appears that you are already trying to use it to defeat me!"

Ryu then took a step backward, he sensed the Satsui No Hado already in him, not even before their fight. But Ryu wasn't about to back down now, this was what he had been rambling on about, he needed to make sure that he would defeat Akuma once and for all.

"I will never submit to the dark power.", Ryu said firmly.

Akuma merely smirked at him,"We shall see!", he said as they took their stances, each ready to go. This was it, no turning back at this moment.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand shouted, the two took off for each other like they were insects from another colony. Ryu threw his fist at Akuma, who blocked it and retaliated with his own punch, which Ryu blocked but sent him back a few feet. Ryu then put his defense down as he jumped into the air and tried to kick Akuma in the face, Akuma ducked under him and gave him a Shoryuken to send him down onto the ground face first. Ryu got right back up and charged up a Hadoken as he let it out and ran towards Akuma to catch him off guard. Akuma retaliated with his own Hadoken and waited for Ryu to get closer. When Ryu was in range, he used his Joudan Sokutougeri to kick him in the chest and back down onto the ground. Ryu then jumped up and used his Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to kick Akuma, Akuma dodged him and punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and finished him with a side-kick. Ryu was feeling pain starting to build up as Akuma was over powering him at every turn. Akuma then ran towards Ryu and Shoryukened him into the sky, making Ryu land back on his feet and prepare for his next assault. Ryu threw a Hadoken at Akuma and then used his Tastsumaki Senpukyaku to catch him off guard. Akuma dodged the Hadoken and rolled under the Tastsumaki Senpukyaku and punched him in the chest when he stopped. Ryu then drew his fist back and punched Akuma in the face and punched him in the head, making him stagger back a little. Ryu then fired a Hadoken and followed with a Shoryuken, making Akuma fly back from his attack. Akuma then got onto his feet and smirked at Ryu.

"Hmph! Is that the best you can do?", he scoffed. Ryu then tightened his fists as he glared at him.

"You haven't seen anything yet!", he said as he let go of Shakunetsu Hadoken and charged at him. Akuma retaliated with a Hadoken and grabbed Ryu before turning him around and kicking him to the ground. Ryu then tried to sweep-kick the feet out from beneath him, but Akuma was too quick and rolled away just in time. Akuma then used his Monkey Flip and Dive Kick to catch Ryu in a defenseless state and began pummelling him with a flurry of punches. Akuma punched him faster than the eye could see, Ryu was unable to defend himself and was getting the juice beaten out of him. After about three minutes, Akuma finished with one more punch and sent Ryu hurling through the air as he came down onto the ground.

"So how much longer will it take you to let loose?", Akuma shouted. He then looked at Ryu and saw that he was shaking, apparently something was building up inside of him. Suddenly, a reddish aura began to surround him as he turned around and his eyes began to glow as he looked more ticked than hurt. Akuma then smiled as he saw Ryu beginning to let himself go of his control.

"YES! THIS IS WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR!", he said as he and Ryu then charged at each other and let their fists collide, making an explosion.

(At the hospital)

"Um...di...did he just turn red?", Toon Link asked scaredly as he and his friends held onto Bayonetta's legs.

"Wait a minute... THAT'S what-a I was thinking about earlier!", Mario shouted.

"Wait, why is he letting that... what's it called... control him?", Sonic asked.

"Uh... Megaman?", Luigi asked, frightened to see what Ryu was doing right now. Megaman then entered the room from helping Dr. Mario and came to see what Luigi asked for.

"What is it Luigi?", Megaman asked.

"Why is-a Ryu letting that..uh... **thing** control him again?", Luigi asked. Megaman then looked at the TV screen and jumped back in fear.

"NO! RYU, STOP!", Megaman shouted.

"Megaman, we have a idea of what-a it is from last time, but we-a need more explanations.", Mario said. Megaman then sighed as he looked at everyone.

"You all know that's the Satsui No Hado from last time, correct?", he asked them as they nodded their heads. "It lets Ryu's power grow even higher due to the rage that he has built up inside of him, this is why he is always fighting or meditating, to try and control the power."

"Megaman, we know that since Master Hand told us last time, but we need to know how to take it out of him.", Red said.

Megaman then began to think about it,"Hmm, it depends, how long has he acted...uh...not himself?"

"Since Akuma arrived.", Marth answered.

"Oh no, this is not good...", Megaman said as he looked at Ryu from the TV screen.

"What do you mean?", Bowser asked.

Megaman then turned his head towards the others,"Did anybody try to calm him down?"

"Uh... I tried.", Luigi said.

"I told him he needed to knock it off.", Ike said. Megaman then jumped at his words.

"YOU DID **WHAT**!", Megaman shouted.

"What, that wouldn't have worked?", Ike asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU ONLY BUILT UP HIS ANGER!", Megaman shouted, making everyone look down in shame. Megaman then saw this and facepalmed himself. "You mean to tell me that while I helped Dr. Mario, there was practically **no one** trying to help Ryu out!?"

"Very little.", Palutena confessed. Megaman then groaned to himself as he heard that.

"Well **this** is going to take some time...", he said as he looked at everyone else sternly.

"Is there any way we can calm Ryu down?", Cloud asked.

Megaman then shook his head,"I'm afraid with all that anger and all of that time to let it build up, there is nothing we can do.", he said grimacely. Everyone then looked down at the floor in shame except for the villains, they thought Ryu was the one to blame for his attitude, but it didn't help that they didn't have the right attitude either. All hope seemed lost.

"So...Ryu... he's...", Lucas sputtered.

Megaman only nodded his head,"I'm afraid so, there's nothing we can do."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!", Master Hand shouted as he entered the room, scaring all of the smashers in there.

"AYYYE!", Luigi screamed as a little girl.

"YIKES!", Lucas shouted as he hid behind Bayonetta's legs.

"ILLUMINATI!", everyone then turned their heads towards Snake, who was hiding under his cardboard box that he seemingly pulls out of nowhere. "They're here, the others just don't know it yet..."

" **Where** does he get that thing from?", Link asked.

"Like you're the one to ask!", Pit said as Link gave him a puzzling look. They then turned their attention back to Master Hand.

"What?", Mario asked.

Master Hand then sighed to himself,"I'm surrounded by idiots...does anyone remember my plan I said last night!?"

The smashers then looked like they had a light bulb go off above their heads,"Oh yes! We were just-a worried about Ryu!", Mario explained.

"So, is it time Master Hand?", Bayonetta asked.

Master Hand then looked at her,"Yes, now you all remember what to do?"

"Gotcha!", Sonic said.

"Alright, let's go!", Master Hand said as he led **all** of them through the teleporter, ready to put his plan into action.

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, it seems like Master Hand isn't going to let Akuma have his way, but what is his plan? Don't worry, the next chapter will be uploaded later today, so all you have to do is wait a couple of hours maybe at best. To be honest, I was having a hard time trying to fit the Satsui No Hado in this story with them unaware of what it is capable of since the Satsui No Hado was in my last story, so sorry if it feels weird, it did for me. Welp, until I release the next chapter in a couple of hours, I say Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you all ready for this?", Master Hand asked the smashers as they were hiding in the training room of the arena. All the smashers nodded their heads, ready to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Good, now we just wait for the right opportunity...", Master Hand said as he looked back at the battle between Ryu and Akuma.

(At the battle arena)

"Come on Ryu, give in!", Akuma yelled as Ryu was letting the Satsui No Hado control him. He lunged at Akuma and punched him across the chest and then he Shoryukened him into the air. Akuma landed on his feet and took his stance, he was going to enjoy this battle even more than he had thought he would. He ran towards Ryu and jumped and kicked him in the face, making Ryu spin around and spit some blood out of his mouth, but still ready to keep fighting. Ryu then charged forward and kneed Akuma in the stomach before hitting him with an uppercut. Akuma then retaliated with a punch to the stomach and a kick to the legs. The two then began to trade blows with each other as the battle went on, each not slowing down. The two then punched each other's fists and skidded back due to the force behind it. Akuma then smirked as Ryu was trying to stop himself from getting consumed by the Satsui No Hado.

"No... I can't...yes you can!", Ryu said like someone who is bipolar, he was trying to keep his mind and body clear, but the dark energy was taking its toll on his body. Akuma then shook his head at Ryu.

"Ryu, Ryu, why don't you just let it take control? Don't you want to know what **true** power taste like?", he asked as he watched Ryu clench his chest and began rolling on the ground, trying to regain his conscious.

"No...no...", was all the warrior was able to say as he felt he was losing everything within him.

"Ryu, do not resist! It is your destiny!", Akuma said.

"No, it shouldn't be this way... I should... I won't...", Ryu said as he felt himself going through both his good and bad side at the same time. Akuma then decided that he had enough of Ryu not giving in.

"FINE! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS WITHOUT IT!", Akuma yelled as he launched a Hadoken towards Ryu. Ryu saw this coming and let the dark energy build up around his body as the projectile sent him back a few feet. Ryu then began to grow in anger and stood up, ready to make Akuma pay for that. Akuma, however, was looking for an opportunity like this and was smiling evilly as Ryu began letting the Satsui No Hado flow through him.

"YES! What are you going to do about me Ryu?", he asked, anticipating to hear the answer from him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", Ryu yelled as he no longer had control and was now running on the power of the Satsui No Hado alone. He shot a Hadoken to Akuma and followed up with a Shoryuken, which caught him off guard and sent his nemesis backwards. Akuma then saw him charging forward and kicked him in the face, though this did little to slow him down. Ryu then punched him across the face and then punched him in the morning. Akuma then retaliated with a knee to the face, a kick to the stomach, and his special Shoryuken. Ryu, however, did not falter as he took all of these attacks. In fact, he looked like he wasn't tired or fatigue at all. Ryu then hit him across the face with a punch and then tried to use the Raging Demon against him. When Akuma saw what he was about to do, he jumped out of the way.

"WHOA! DON'T WANT TO GET HIT BY THAT!", he yelled at Ryu, however, he noticed Ryu was having a hard time trying to start it. Akuma then took a few steps forward, unsure if Ryu was tricking him or if he was having trouble.

"What is the matter? I still want to continue!", Akuma shouted as he got closer. When Akuma had a good look at Ryu's face, he saw why Ryu was struggling. Instead of losing his facial features like before, he was starting to regain them, therefore resisting the Satsui No Hado. Akuma, however, did not like what he was doing.

"WHAT!? I WILL MAKE YOU SUBMIT, YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE!", he yelled as he shot a Hadoken at Ryu. Ryu then used his Hadoken to stop the other projectile, but Akuma wasn't going to end there. He ran up towards Ryu and punched him in the gut, used a Hadoken to the face, punched him in the chest, head-butted him, used his Monkey Flip, and finished with his Tastsumaki Senpukyaku. Ryu then began to glow even brighter as he lost his facial features and his eyes lost their pupils and iris. He then looked at Akuma with a glare so sharp, it could break glass. Akuma then smiled evilly as he made his way towards Ryu.

"Yes! Give in!", he said as he punched him in the face, used a Joudan Sokutougeri to kick him, Shoryukened him into the air and punched him back down into the ground, then finally using his Kongou Kokuretsu to smash the ground that he was standing on. Ryu was sent back from this attack, but got back up and readied his fists as Akuma did like-wise.

"So this is how we want go, THEN COME AT IT!", Akuma yelled as he charged towards Ryu.

"YAHHH!", Ryu yelled as he brought his fist up.

"YAHHHH!", Akuma also yelled as he was about to collide with Ryu's fist. The two were about to collide when a bright flash came out of nowhere and Akuma looked up to see what had happened.

"Huh? What was that? You have any ideas Ryu?", Akuma then noticed that Ryu wasn't near him.

"Huh? Ryu?"

Akuma then looked around at where he was at, it was a dark place somewhere in some desert. They were no signs of any Smash Bros arenas any where. It was empty, a big, empty desert that had nothing to do with Smash Bros. Akuma then was processing what had happened.

"Wait, where am I? How did I...", that's when he had realized that **someone** wasn't keeping their end of the bargain. He then began to glower in anger as he punched a nearby rock into dust and smashed another one with his bare hands.

"NOOO! NO!", he yelled as he began destroying everything around him. Finally, he eventually collapsed to his knees and looked up into the sky and shook his fists towards it

 **"NOOO!** ", he yelled.

(At the battle arena)

"That should keep him away from us!", Master Hand said as he lowered some type of gun that he had used on Akuma. The smashers were curiously looking at it.

"Uh... Master Hand, what does that-a gun do?", Mario asked.

"Ah, it sends someone to a different world that is connected to this one. However, it's going to take a **long** time before he realizes it and by then we will be ready!", Master Hand explained.

"So why are we-a here again?", Wario rudely asked. Suddenly, they heard someone growling and they knew who it came from. Master Hand then gulped.

"Your job is to help Ryu calm down!", he said as Ryu got up and snarled at them. The smashers then stood in front of him.

"Ryu, we are your-a friends, remember?", Mario asked, only to receive a Tastsumaki Senpukyaku. The smashers then ran over towards Mario and helped him back up. For some of them, it was hard not to go fight it out of him. They wanted him to cool down so that it would stop peacefully, not erupt into more violence.

"Ryu, we're here for you!", Marth said.

"Ryu, you aren't li...OOFF", Sonic said as Ryu gave him a Joudan Sokutougeri across his chest, sending him away.

"Ryu, I know we took your chance to defeat Akuma away, but this was to help you!", Ike said. Ryu ran up to him and gave him a Shoryuken, making Bowser having to catch him.

"It's not working!", Snake said back to Master Hand.

"Uh...uh...try something else!", Master Hand said. The smashers then began to think about it while trying to avoid Ryu's assault, finally, one person got something.

"Ryu... you... you taught...m..m..me patience.", Lucas sputtered. Ryu then looked at him, at first it didn't seem to work, but he then softened his face up a bit.

"You always help when we need you!", Zelda said. Ryu then grabbed his head as if he was suffering from a massive headache.

"No! No friends...only power we want!", Ryu said. However, the smashers weren't about to give up that easy.

"Ryu, who gave you that head band?", Megaman asked.

Ryu then looked down at the ground as he was trying to remember,"K...Ke...Ken...Ma... Masters...Ken Masters."

"Who is he to you?", Megaman asked.

Ryu then closed his eyes as he grabbed onto his head,"urgh...r...rival!", he shouted.

"No Ryu! He's also your best friend!", Megaman shouted.

Ryu then looked up at him,"B... best...fr.. friend?"

"Yes Ryu, just like everyone else here!", Megaman shouted as the group stood in front of him again. Ryu then looked down at the ground, thinking, **remembering** who they were. Gradually, the aura around him faded a little, but was still present. His facial features were coming back, but were still not fully back. Ryu then looked at the smashers with concern on his face.

"Please, help me!", he shouted,"I can't control it!"

Megaman was taken back, but then began to smile like he was a mad man."YES! It's working! Ryu is gaining control!"

"Don't be too sure kid, look!", Snake said as the aura around Ryu tried to cover him again, thankfully, Ryu was able to hold it back. Ryu then looked at Master Hand.

"Please Master Hand, help me!", he plead.

"Okay, but stand back everybody!", he said as everyone did as he said. Master Hand then pointed his...uh...fingers at Ryu and shot him with the same white beam from before. Once it hit Ryu, the aura around him began to fade immediately, eventually, Master Hand stopped and Ryu was able to get right back up. However, some of the smashers were still a little wary of him and wanted to make sure that he was alright.

"Ryu?", Luigi asked. Ryu then looked up and everyone could see that his face had returned to normal and that he no longer had any looks of anger, just of tiredness.

"Ugh...", was all he could say.

"RYU!", Megaman shouted as he ran up and slapped his back. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU FOUGHT BACK THE SATSUI NO HADO!"

"OOWW!", Megaman then immediately winced after hearing that, Ryu was obviously going to be sore from Akuma and that didn't help much. Master Hand then sighed, relieved to know that Ryu was back to normal.

"Oh Ryu, I'd never thought I would never be able to rid you of your problem! But now, here we are, you fought back, you didn't let it take control over you!"

Ryu then chuckled,"Well...uh... thanks Master Hand, but I **did** let it control me."

"But you were able to fight back against it!", Master Hand said,"And that is something I am very proud of!"

"Yeah Ryu, you did it!", Ness said.

"Just don't get angry.", Lucas said, making everyone laugh at what he had said. Master Hand then settled down.

"I think it's time we all head back to the mansion and relax for the..."

"AAWWW!"

"BOOOO!"

Master Hand then turned around towards the stands when he heard this,"What are all of **you still** doing here, go back to your own home!"

The stands then began to mumble as they left, wanting to see more action while they were still there. After they had all left, Master Hand turned back to the smashers.

"Come on, everyone can get a shower before we watch a movie as a group tonight and just relax that our problem is over.

Master Hand then turned on the teleporter and everyone went through, finally coming back into their home that they had not been able to return to since Akuma's arrival. Master Hand then sighed softly.

"Home sweet home.", he said. Suddenly, they heard the front doors open.

"WE'RE HOME!", Pac-Man shouted as he had some shades on and a towel wrapped around him. He had taken a beach holiday while the Ice Climbers took it towards the mountains. They were walking into the mansion when they saw everyone else, they went up to talk to them, but stopped when they saw their faces of tiredness and sweat.

"Uh...what happened to you guys?", Pac-Man asked while rubbing his head. While he didn't receive glares, he did receive some stares that could be mistaken for glares.

(In the showers)

Ryu was just standing there, letting the warm water just fall and roll off of him as he continued to breath deeply. He then stopped the water and wrapped his towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He was about to leave when he saw some of the guys just standing around and talking, all wrapped with their towels around their waists. They then noticed Ryu, making him sigh as he stepped forward.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry, it was just too much for me to control.", he said.

"Ryu, don't-a worry about it, we understand!", Mario said.

"I know, but it something I just can't get rid of!", Ryu said.

"Like a cancer?", Ness asked.

"Well, not that, but close enough.", Ryu said.

"Then a piece of candy on the roof of your mouth?", Toon Link asked.

"Or a skunk's spray?", Lucas asked,"Cause nothing is worse than that!"

"Gotta disagree with you Lucas, Fox here smells like worse than a skunk after he has taken a shower!", Snake said as he plugged his nose and waved his hand while smirking about it. Everyone then laughed at that except Fox, who was looking sour.

"Well, at least Samus wouldn't mind what I smell like!", he said, but having a hard time not to grin at what was happening.

"But back on topic and in all seriousness, it's okay Ryu, he's gone and you don't have to worry about him again. You can relax now!", Ike said. Ryu then sighed.

"Okay...", he said.

"See, that's how you deal with this, now go get changed!", Snake said as they left the showers and went to their rooms. Ryu had put his gi back on after he had washed it and was now feeling better than he did before, maybe this helped him along his path of being a warrior. He breathed deeply in and out and smiled.

"Yep, everyone here truly matters to me.", he said. He then heard a crash from the living room.

"STUPID IDIOT!", Wolf shouted.

"DUMB ALIEN!", Wario retorted. Ryu then looked at the door as he was about to exit his room.

"Well, except for the villains, but **no one** cares about them!", he said as he exited and went to the living room to watch the group movie. Almost everyone was there and were about to begin when Master Hand came floating by.

"I hope everyone is ready to enjoy themselves tonight.", he said. "I know due to the past day that Ryu will be a little stressed, so I have planned to take us some where we can enjoy and relax ourselves, are you thrilled at least?"

"Well, we would be if Crazy Hand wasn't-a going...", Mario said. Suddenly, Master Hand then looked around the room.

"Wait a second, **where is** Crazy? He wasn't with me the entire time that Akuma was here.", Master Hand asked. Everyone then looked at each other. It was true, Crazy Hand wasn't seen anywhere during the battle against Akuma, in fact, he had just **vanished** after Akuma arrived. Suddenly, everyone heard the door open and the same hand that they were wondering about floated into the room, carrying a couple of shopping bags. Everyone just stared at him, **including** Master Hand. Finally, after a minute of silence, Master Hand broke the ice.

"Uh, Crazy... **WHERE WERE YOU**!?", he shouted at his brother. Crazy Hand was taken a bit back at first, but he then returned to his original self.

"Well...um...", he sputtered.

"WELL WHAT!?", Master Hand shouted at him.

"Um... I knew Akuma was going to be a problem for a little while, so I went shopping and bought some medical supplies and some food.", Crazy Hand explained. Master Hand was taken back by this, he had never seen Crazy Hand do something for the smashers quite like this. He then began to feel guilty about himself.

"I'm sorry Crazy, it's just I thought you would have bought some alc..."

"And I bought some wines here!", Crazy Hand said as he grabbed then out of the bag. Master Hand then looked like he could be described as a volcano, uncertain when it will blow, but it will be devastating.

"CRAZY! YOU JUST **HAD** TO BUY SOME ALCOHOL, DIDN'T YOU!?", he yelled at his brother. Crazy Hand then looked like he was taken back.

"But...but I thought you would want some to enjoy after we defeated Akuma...", he said.

"No Crazy! No one here wants alcohol, you can just return it!", Master Hand said. Crazy Hand then straightened up when he heard this.

"What? But what about times when it will be here for celebrations?", he asked.

"Crazy, all you do is cause mayhem, alcohol only makes it worse.", Master Hand said bluntly. If Crazy Hand could have a face of one that looked like it was betrayed, he would have it.

"You know what!?", Crazy Hand shouted,"After all I did for you, after all I tried to appease you and the smashers, you **still** haven't recognized me! So for that, I give you an expression of how I feel!", he shouted as Bayonetta, Peach, Zelda, and Palutena covered the children smashers eyes, not wanting them to see what Crazy Hand did. When they removed their hands, everyone had a shocked face at what Crazy Hand gave, **including** Master Hand. After a few seconds of silence, Master Hand then began to fume.

" **YOU'RE A DEAD HAND**!", he yelled as tackled his brother and began wrestling with him on the floor, the sibling fight. Everyone else however were just laughing at the two as they continued to try and kill the other.

(At Akuma's location)

"NO!", Akuma continued to yell in the desert that he was in. He was cheated out of his fight and now wanted revenge more than ever on Master Hand. He then began to glower to himself.

"ONE DAY WHEN I REACH YOU MASTER HAND, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!", he yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground, creating a cracks in the ground. He then began to breath heavily.

"If there was only some way I could find my way back faster and in the right direction...", he then began to hear something. It sounded like a beeping sound, he then checked his surroundings to see if anyone was near, he was the only person there. He then realized that beeping was from coming real close to him, in fact, it was **on** him! Akuma then looked down at his gi and saw a little device attached to it, when he touched it, a tiny piece came out and unfolded itself so it could easily fit into his hand. This piece that unfolded was practically a rectangular device with a screen and a map showing him the way. He then realized that the blinking on the screen was the piece attached to his gi. He then looked at the map again and decided to try something.

"Show me the way to the Smash Bros tournament!", he said. Suddenly, the map then processed his request and began giving him directions, however, it seemed he would have to go through multiple worlds before he made it back to Smash Bros. However, despite all of this, Akuma only smiled. He then thought of something that he didn't think of before, somebody had to put it on him in the first place. But who? However, he wasn't going to waste time figuring out who, he was already on his feet and moving as he followed the miniature map.

"You think you can get rid of me Master Hand? BAH! I'll be back! And **this time** , Ryu won't be able to resist!", he said as he continued his journey through the desert.

(Outside of the smash mansion)

All is calm around the smash mansion since it is late at night, everyone is in bed and sleeping since the movie was finished and everyone was sent there, even the city outside of the force field is enjoying its rest, everyone is without a doubt sleeping. Well, all but one person sleeps, the dark figure is seen lurking outside, checking on a device he has. He then smiles to himself as he sees a certain blimp move along the map at a certain area.

 _"After your performance here, I realized that I need you for what's in store. After all, we need someone to take care of Ryu, and you certainly gain his attention quite well!_ ", he thinks to himself before looking at the mansion, smiling evilly as he thinks about something.

 _"I know what Master Hand has planned, and all I need is to wait before the next step can take place!"_ , he thinks to himself as he sneaks back into the mansion.

 _(Author's note)_

 _...Uh oh... just so you aren't confused, yes, that is the same figure from the ending of my first story, he will be appearing at the end of every story I have planned up until his reveal, which shouldn't be for a while. Just to also tell you, I'm actually going to make a six part story instead of five, there's at least one story I want to tell before another one, I'll tell you when it happens. So, another end to another story, we have certainly moved along quite fast, first dealing with a romance between Fox and Samus, now a battle inside Ryu for control of his body, wonder who's next...(Muah-ha-ha-ha!) If you feel like following my stories, just look for Luigi the Ruler, then you know your in mine since all of my stories are going to have continuity from the previous one. Hope you enjoyed the story and I look forward to seeing you on the next one, until next time, Sayonara! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


End file.
